The Triangle
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: At the final battle Harry causes Hermione to lose her powers and it's something they just can't get past. Things become more complicated when Hermione blames Harry's wife Julia for everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, I'm back hope you like this little one_

_Not J. , just like to play in her world._

_Sirius xoxo_

The Triangle.

Julia Potter sat at the outdoor café table drinking her espresso coffee and eating her almond finger biscuits twirling her cherry wood wand in between her fingers. Her two best friends, Mary and Thomas, were looking down into their coffee cups knowing they couldn't really answer the question their friend had just asked. Mary had met Julia through her work and they hit it off straight away. Thomas was Julia's personal assistant and you didn't really see one without the other.

"_How do I get pregnant to Harry without him knowing?"_ Her friends wanted to tell her she was being silly, tell her she couldn't possibly trick her own husband into getting her pregnant, they wanted to tell her it just wasn't worth losing him over it but they couldn't. They loved their friend but when it came to her husband of two years she was completely irrational.

"Well Tom, come on tell me what to do?" Thomas looked up and when Julia saw the sympathetic look on his face she turned away.

"You two just don't understand what its like? What its like to be married to Harry Potter, The Saviour of the Wizarding world, The wealthiest man alive and not have his child." Mary reached across and took her friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll happen sweetie, just give it time." she encouraged her and Thomas looked away.

"What does Harry say, have you actually talked to him about this, have you told him how much you want a baby?" Mary asked.

Julia looked at her friends and smiled. She couldn't tell them the truth, she couldn't admit out loud that Harry had no desire to start a family yet, that deep in her heart she knew she didn't have all of Harry's heart.

No, Harry still had deep feelings for another, and even if he didn't admit it, to her or himself. Julia knew there was a triangle in her marriage, Harry, Julia and even though Harry would disagree, Hermione Granger.

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in his backyard reading the local paper and drinking his morning coffee when he felt the wards adjust on his home.

"_Ahh Sirius has come for coffee,"_ Harry thought and he conjured up another for his Godfather.

"Good morning Son, how are you today?" Sirius ruffled his hair and sat down taking his coffee in his hand and breathing in the aromatic scent.

"I love this coffee you make, I just can't get it the same mate," Sirius took a sip and Harry folded his paper up knowing he wasn't going to get anymore read now.

"So what happened with the Martin Case, is it all finalised now?" Harry asked knowing Sirius would've wanted to let him know the minute the case was solved.

"Yeah mate all done, Phillip Martin has been sent to Azkaban and all his followers were more than happy to have the memory modifications rather than join their so-called leader in prison."

"What about the dark artefacts, have they been destroyed?" Sirius nodded while drinking his coffee.

"Good, lets hope we got to this one before a chain started again, I don't want a re-run of last years botch up." Sirius nodded, it was a mess that took them three months to fix up.

Lately there had been some try-hards trying to be the next Voldemort and Harry and his team where on to them quickly. The last thing they wanted was some morons trying to resurrect Voldemort. It took Harry and his teams another battle but they finally killed him shortly after the war. Harry knew time was of the essence as he couldn't afford to give Voldemort a chance to reach his full power again. He did something he swore he never would, he used his link to Voldemort and opened his mind to him. It was difficult at first but it didn't take long to take him down again, for the last time ever.

Last year the artefacts that were confiscated were misplaced and then ended up back on the streets. It was an aurors nightmare and Sirius had his butt kicked for it numerous times. Being Harry's supervisor meant the blame had to land on someone and that someone was Sirius Black.

"So enough about work, where's Jules today?" Sirius asked realising they were home alone.

"Out with her friends, its their shopping holiday thing, I don't know. Mary and Jules left yesterday and apparated to Paris, I think Thomas went too. They probably won't be back till next weekend or the following Monday. I suppose it depends which appointment she has on Monday, hair, nails, clothes, I can't keep up!"

Sirius smiled and looked at his Godson. Some birds were flying around a small tree and they caught Harry's eye, three to be exact. They flitted and fluttered around the nest, obviously there must have been some eggs in there. It was funny the little things that brought Harry's mind back to the old days. He missed the trio, he missed the adventures and truth be told he missed her. He missed her more than anything.

"So any grandchildren for me yet son?" Harry looked away from the birds and placed a scowl on his face. _Here we go again_.

"Don't look at me like that Harry, you two have been married for two years and I want a grandchild," Sirius smiled but he knew this was a touchy subject, he had been witness to many arguments over the years between him and Julia. He got on well with his "daughter in law" and even though she seemed to be high maintenance, her persistence was clear.

Harry didn't answer him, he just looked away back towards the tree and he watched as one bird flew away and left the other two alone. That's how he felt about Ron and Herm... she... had left us, she had flown away but it was way more complicated than that and he knew it.

He knew it all too well.

"Harry, talk to me son, there's that look on your face, a look that tells me you are keeping something hidden. Tell me what your thinking?" Sirius waited patiently but as was the usual protocol, Harry was not forthcoming with any new information. He just sat there quiet, deep in thought and just when Sirius thought this conversation would go the same way as all the others did, Harry started.

"I don't know Sirius..." Sirius wanted to shout out keep talking but he knew he had to be tactful.

"What don't you know mate?" Harry shook his head and looked back at the little birds who were just about to fly away.

"I just don't know anything, I know Jules wants a baby but I just can't..." Sirius was trying really hard to keep a polka face and considering Harry was continuing he must be doing ok.

"Son, don't you love her?" Sirius kept his eyes on him when he looked straight at him. He paused and that was enough to tell Sirius the truth so he nodded.

"Do you love her?" Sirius was surprised he would even ask such a question.

"What do you mean, she's your wife, I don't understand what you're asking me Harry?" Sirius waited.

"I don't mean like that Sirius, I mean as a daughter or something along those lines, do you love Julia?" Harry looked at him and the look of desperation on his face told Sirius to follow through.

"Well of course I do, just like I love you, Ron, the Weasleys, why are you asking?"

"...because that's the way I feel Sirius, if I had to put you, Ron, Julia, all the Weasleys and Professor Dumbledore in a basket and I was told to pick only one person out, I wouldn't choose her first. You come before her, Ron after you and so on and so on. Isn't that wrong? Shouldn't my wife be the first and foremost person in my life?"

"Yes Harry, she should be." Harry was quiet for a while.

"Well she isn't!"

"What about Hermione? Where does she fall in the basket?" Harry's entire demeanour changed and Sirius knew he had crossed the line, Harry's jaw clenched and his fists locked into themselves. When it was clear Harry wasn't going to respond Sirius continued.

"Harry mate, what happened with her? At Hogwarts I would've bet my life savings you two would end up together..."

"Why?" Harry genuinely asked.

"It was just a feeling, I can't explain it. I knew she was with Ron but I always thought you two would end up together. I mean through the war you were inseparable and then after the last battle something happened and everything went to hell. Harry please tell me that it wasn't because of her accident, because of what she became?" Harry was shocked his own Godfather would even ask him that.

"Are you kidding, of course not. How could you even ask me that?" Sirius looked away.

"I don't even know what happened?" Sirius mumbled.

"Its a long story Sirius." Sirius went to argue but he knew his Godson all too well. He knew that look, he knew the body language, he knew him and truth be told he had gotten more out of him today than he had in ages.

"Is it a story you want to start?" Harry shook his head and Sirius nodded.

"Another day Sirius, we have a guest now," Harry turned in his seat and stood to greet Professor Dumbledore and Sirius followed.

"Good morning Albus, what brings you out this fine morning?" Sirius motioned for Professor Dumbledore to sit down on the empty seat.

"Unfortunately I do not come with good news, Harry I need to speak with you in private!" Harry looked at Sirius and then turned to Dumbledore,

"Its fine Sir, you can talk in front of Sirius, what is it?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses and knew he could trust Sirius. It wasn't actually his trust of Sirius that concerned him, it was more the fact that Harry may not have been comfortable with Sirius hearing what he had to say on this delicate matter.

"As you wish Harry, it has come to my attention that our mutual friend has 'hit rock bottom' so to speak..."

"Who?" Sirius questioned.

"...She had a job but as her history has shown she was unable to keep it and has now fallen into a darker place than before. I fear that she is falling deeper and deeper..."

"Who?" again Sirius questioned.

"... it seems an intervention is long overdue Harry," Dumbledore looked at Harry and it felt like he was peering into his soul.

"I really don't know what I can do Sir, she has made it clear on many occasions that my help is neither wanted nor needed."

Sirius could see the pain in his Godson's face and for some reason he knew it must have had something to do with Hermione. There wasn't anyone else who could bring Harry to his knees like that woman. Sirius watched the different emotions crossing Harry's face and felt for him. He was starting to think that maybe it was Hermione that was making it hard for Harry to move on with his life.

"I can only emphasise the urgency of this predicament Harry obviously the rest is up to you." Dumbledore gave his typical look of I know you'll do the right thing and Harry caved.

"OK where is she?" Dumbledore smiled and passed him a small button that was obviously a portkey. Harry nodded and walked inside to get a jacket and a few different bits and pieces he knew he would need. He returned and shook hands with Dumbledore and then gave Sirius a one armed hug and stood to take his trip to Merlin knows where.

Sirius and Dumbledore watched his body materialise away and Sirius turned to look at his old master and friend.

"Albus could you please tell me what happened with those two?" Dumbledore looked at Sirius and tried to pass off a questioning look.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Sirius huffed out a breath, "Don't play dumb with me Albus, we have known each other for too long. I know there is some connection between Harry and Hermione but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Its ok Sirius our young friends have a way of always landing on their feet," Dumbledore said trying to steer Sirius away.

There was silence for a few minutes before Sirius spoke.  
"Albus, do you know he is not happy in his marriage, I think we owe it to him to help him in any way possible to live a full life, I mean he did give up his entire child hood and most of his adult life for this world." Sirius knew he was standing on his soapbox but he really did have Harry's well-being at heart.

"Aahhh yes the Potter marriage... very strange I must say." Dumbledore stood and waved his wand and vanished right before Sirius's eyes.

_What the hell did he mean by that?_

_Hope you like it, this one is actually completed._

_Love Sirius xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi my faithful readers,_

_back with Chapter 2 glad you're enjoying this one so far, hope you like this chapter, you will get some background knowledge on this one._

_Sirius xox_

**The Triangle**

**Chapter 2**

Harry landed in a small, quiet part of El Dorado, a town on the edge of Mexico. It had views of the ocean but today it was overcast, dull and quite chilly. Harry pulled his coat tighter around his neck and looked at the ridiculously squashed houses that stood in rows in front of him. He looked up and down the street and it struck him at how grey and miserable it was. The rain was sprinkling down, not enough to carry an umbrella but enough to be annoying. He squinted through his foggy, rain spotted glasses and approached the desolate house. He knocked while looking around to see if anyone could be seen on the deserted street.

An older lady opened the door and rushed Harry in out of the cold.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you?" She sounded pleasant and unbeknownst to her, Harry scanned the house for any dark magic.

"Hi I was wondering whether there was a lady here by the name of Hermione Granger?" She smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

She walked into a small office and flicked through her book, Harry wondered why she wouldn't automatically know who her guests were.

"Sorry young man she doesn't have any next of kin listed so I can't show you to her room but if there's anything I can offer you while you wait for her to return, I'll be happy to assist?" At least she checked first.

"Thank you I really appreciate it,.." Harry put out his hand to shake hands and discretely placed a spell that made her trust him. "... is there anything you can tell me?" her eyes glazed for a second and then she started talking.

"Yes dear, your friend has been here for about six months now, sadly she is quite behind on her rent but she is such a lovely young girl, just such a shame that she can't seem to hold down a job. I don't really understand why but usually she has another one lined up fairly quickly. For some reason that didn't happen this time, she seems so sad, like she hasn't got a friend in the world. She never leaves that room, she never eats. I mean don't get me started on her eating.. my goodness she is terrible." Harry thought maybe he gave her a little too much trusting spell.

"Is there anyway I could see her?" Harry smiled his dazzling smile.

"I would love to sweet dear but she is out job hunting, would you like to wait for her in her room, you're most welcome too?" Harry smiled but remembered her rent.

"Before we go, can I fix up her rent please?" The lady was surprised and then Harry had to listen to how sweet HE was for another ten minutes. He was finally led to her room and thankfully Dolores, Harry found out her name, left him alone to wait for her. He readjusted the spell as she walked away.

Harry was surprised by what he found.

At Hogwarts Hermione was pedantically tidy. Never a piece of clothing, a paper or pencil was out of place. He and Ron teased her about it constantly. But this room, this dark, miserable, lonely room was like Hermione's opposite lived there. There were clothes thrown into a large suitcase, shoes in one corner and no personal items anywhere. But the one thing that struck Harry as crazy was the amount of books, there were two... only two, one a romance book (strange in itself) and the other was actually Hogwarts a History. Harry continued looking around the room but he couldn't find anything that would say she was rooted to the spot. She could walk in right now, pick up her suitcase, throw in her shoes and be gone in a split second.

The room itself was quite small, although it had enough room for a small bed, a small wardrobe (which was empty), a side table and a small round table with two chairs sitting at it under the window. Harry pulled open the floral patterned curtains which revealed a large window that looked out over the city. It wasn't a particularly nice view but at least you could see the sky, if you stood at the right angle. Harry looked outside the door which was still ajar and made sure no one could see him conjure up some food. He set it on the table and waited, he gazed out the window and watched the rain drops slide down the window. Watching this scene took him back to a time long ago, a night which looked as miserable as this day did.

_Harry ran across the field in front of Hogwarts and somewhere deep in his gut he knew it was coming to an end. He couldn't really think straight, he just wanted to see who was alive and who was dead but he knew he couldn't dwell on that yet. Voldemort was getting weaker by the minute and with Neville and Ginny plus 10 others fighting Nagini and succeeding in chopping off that bastard of a snake's head, Voldemort was vulnerable. He felt it instantly and physically dropped to the ground. Harry could see him and decided it was now or never. He ran towards him with his wand pointed straight out in front, he was muttering curses but even with his weakened strength, Voldemort could still hold him off. Harry could see Ron, Luna and Professor McGonagall fighting Lucius Malfoy and it looked like he was going down. Harry approached Voldemort and looked at him with such pity that it sent Voldemort into a rage. He staggered to stand up and stood close to Harry, he leant forward and whispered to him._

"_You might think you have succeeded today boy but I will take your future from you... you will never have your one true love!" Harry's eyes widened in shock as he watched Voldemort raise his wand and scream Avada kedavra. The spell went flying past Harry's shoulder and he turned to see it strike Hermione straight in the chest. Her eyes focused on Harry's and she let her wand fall down slowly following it down to her death. Even till today Harry can't explain what happened next but he screamed a strangled NO and his whole body trembled and he started to run towards Hermione. He picked up her limp body screaming which could only be described as a howling pain. Harry tried to shake her body, shake the life back into her and in the small part of his brain that was logical he knew he couldn't. The next part will baffle people for years to come. Harry felt her heart finally stop and he screamed. The scream was a loud, deep, hollow wail. Everyone around just stopped, all the fighting stopped for the briefest of seconds and then Harry, still screaming, leant down and cried into her chest. He pulled back and spoke to her, spoke the words that she would never hear, 'I love you Hermione' and he kissed her with such passion that a blue energy light surrounded them and then Harry pulled back throwing his head back from the force of the light. The energy seemed to resonate out of him and then it shot out in a circle that grew as it moved away from him. The blue energy passed through some people but burnt and disintegrated others. Later it was discovered that the Dark mark ignited all the death eaters and turned them to ash. Voldemort watched as he army fell one by one and managed to scrape the last bit of energy to apparate away. Harry was completely oblivious to this as he had just lost the love of his life. He cried in her chest and then when he felt her start to cough, he pulled back quickly. Harry looked into her face and couldn't believe she was trying to open her eyes. Everything was frantic after that, there were people celebrating, people crying, people everywhere but all Harry could think about was that Hermione was alive, she would be ok now._

Little did he know that she would never be ok, for some reason the energy took away all her capabilities of being a witch. She didn't have an inch of magic left in her. It totally destroyed her and on many occasion's she told Harry he should've let her die. It was made worse that the entire wizarding community blamed her for the escape of Voldemort. At first Harry was questioned and grilled over it but it ended up becoming a witch hunt so to speak. The Press were ruthless in their quest for the truth and they turned it around to say that if Harry had been concentrating on the job at hand and not worrying about a certain witch, Voldemort would have never escaped. It probably didn't help that he was completely focussed on recapturing Voldemort straight away and with her magic gone, Hermione took it as a sign that she was no longer needed, or wanted. It was just something they couldn't get past, maybe it was a combination of her pain and his guilt, but they were so volatile together, Harry again wondered why he came.

It was well into the afternoon when he saw her walk down the street and up the small stairs to the front door. He could hear her walking up the stairs that led to her room and decided to stand behind the door because if she saw him before he got a chance to lock her in, she would run. It's not that he doubted he could catch her, he just didn't want a scene.

Harry stood behind the door and watched as she walked in, his heart started beating quickly and when she threw her handbag on the bed, she noticed the food on the table. She froze and it was like an instinct kicked in. Harry waved his hand over the door and locked it magically and then she turned around and saw a figure in the dark behind the door. Instead of running out or away, she charged at him. She pushed him against the wall and pushed her forearm into his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Hermione growled. Harry released her arm from his throat and spun her around and pulled her into his body so his mouth was near her ear,

"Mione, it's me."

Hermione saw red and she let out a frustrated grunt. She pushed back into his body and it took Harry by surprise as he expected her to pull away not push back into him. It gave her the leverage to spin his arm around and she tried to get the upper hand but Harry was just too strong for her and she was getting more frustrated and more and more upset. Harry pinned her again in the same position, her body flushed against his and his mouth near her ear.

"Mione, I just want to talk to you, please hear me out?" She continued to struggle.

"I'm not talking to you while you have me like this."

Harry took a second to absorb the position they were in. He could feel her body against his and it struck him at how small she was, she was always small but now she felt tiny and bony.

"I'll let you go if you promise to hear me out?" She nodded after a few seconds. Harry let go of her and she ran for the door and tried to open it.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" she screamed at him but Harry waved his hand and the small bed side lamp came on covering them in a golden light. He looked at her and his heart ached. He wanted and needed her so much the pain was killing him.

"No Mione, I want to talk to you, I'm not letting you go until you hear me out?" She put her head on the door and took a few deep breaths.

"Alright what is it?" Harry motioned for her to come and sit down and eat something. She stood rooted to the spot.

"I said I would listen, not socialise with you in any other way!" That hurt Harry. He looked out the window and it was dark and miserable, pretty much the same as in the room.

"How long are you going to keep me a prisoner?" Harry turned and looked at her and stood up and walked over to stand in front of her. She looked away not able to keep eye contact with him and hoped he would just leave.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The word hate cut her to the bone, little did he know she loved him so much, loved him with everything she was but she would never be good enough for him and he was married to that bitch anyway.

"Are you still married?" Harry was surprised by the question, "What has that got to do with anything Hermione?" Hermione looked at him and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes,

"It has EVERYTHING to do with it."

"No it doesn't Hermione, you hated me long before Jules and I got married. It's something else and I am not leaving till I know what it is." He looked into her eyes and she stared back. She looked over his face and stopped at his mouth and she had to control her impulse to reach forward and kiss him. She thought maybe she should and then he would be so repulsed he would leave.

But was that what she wanted? Did she want him to go? No not at all, she missed him so much that her heart was physically aching at not having him and now he was standing so close to her.

She doesn't know what possessed her, it could've been the long amount of time she had been alone or the fact that she had missed him terribly but she slowly put her hands around his body and hugged him. Harry was shocked but he certainly wasn't going to knock back the hug. He waited for a few seconds then he slowly put his arms around her too.

"I don't hate you Harry," she mumbled slowly calming down. Harry rubbed her back and placed his head on top of hers and then when he felt her start to move away so he quickly let go.

Harry stood back but she wouldn't make eye contact with him so he walked over to the table and sat down then she followed. They ate in silence and when Harry thought there wasn't going to be any more conversation, she interrupted the silence.

"How long are you staying?" Harry was surprised that she thought he would be staying at all, and he definitely used this to his advantage.

"As long as you need me too?" Hermione huffed out a little breath and smiled.

"Well this will be a short visit then." The gravity of that comment caused a heavy weight to fill the air again. They ate some more and then Harry stood and looked out the window into the dark landscape with a few scattered lights to break the black.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at her but she was looking at her food and she refused to look up. Harry turned back to look outside, "Come back to London with me?"

"No." Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"Why not Hermione, what do you have here? For heaven's sake this is not a life, you have no job, no home, nothing. Do you even have any friends?" he turned to look at her and he could see she was getting annoyed.

Hermione stood up and walked around the small table to stand next to him. She leant on the wall and folded her arms across her chest. "Harry answer me one question then leave?" Harry nodded and she continued, "...Why do you care?"

Harry looked at her shocked she would even say such a thing.

"Of course I care Hermione, don't be ridiculous."

"You care or is it just guilt?" Hermione stared at his face but he wouldn't give anything away. She hoped she would see something, a little flicker of hope that maybe he cared for her, maybe he didn't blame her for Voldemort escaping, maybe just maybe, he didn't hate her. Nothing, she saw nothing.

"That didn't answer my question, see you later. Sorry you wasted your time." Hermione turned to walk away but Harry grabbed her hand and she stopped.

"Hermione come back with me?"

"Why, so your wife can drag me through the press again about letting Voldemort live, no thanks Harry," Harry turned around but didn't let go of her hand.

"Mione, Voldemort has been dead for years now, it's all over. Please come back?" Hermione turned and looked at him completely shocked. She wanted to ask what happened but it brought the realisation that he didn't need her right out in the open again.

"No I won't go back as I have nothing to go back to."

"Yes you do Hermione we are all there, Ron and Luna with the kids, all the Weasley's as well. You have plenty to come back to," Harry still had her hand in his but she started to pull it away and then she laughed. It was a bit of a shock for Harry.

"Harry you're a moron if you think I have all that to go back to, or better still a moron if you think I believe it. I know what I am, I am nothing. I don't belong in that world any longer and there's nothing you can do Harry, nothing the famous Harry Potter, wizarding world's saviour, nothing YOU can do to fix me. I am broken." Hermione walked over to the door and stood with her hand on the door handle.

"Hermione, there is a place where you can live and there's a job waiting for you, but that's if you come back with me." Hermione didn't react to the comments and just waited by the door.

"You can leave when you want to Harry and next time you won't find me so easily." Harry didn't like that comment and he walked over to the door. He stopped in front of her and put his hand on her neck and used his thumb to caress her face.

"I'll always find you Hermione." She turned her face away from his touch. Harry unlocked the door from his spell and walked out. Hermione closed the door and then let all her emotions come boiling to the top. She cried and cried and it was quite a while before she settled down enough to sleep.

Days after Harry arrived back home he was still frustrated, annoyed and down right angry. Why didn't she just listen to him? Harry was annoyed at himself for giving up so easily so he made a plan to return after he organised a place for her to live. The nights were bad as Harry had time to think and remember and it was the remembering part that particularly bothered him. During the following week he apparated over to his small unit he had purchased many years ago. He had planned on moving in after he was married but Jules wanted a larger place and didn't even have a look at the unit. Even though Harry had planned on selling it, for some reason he never got around to it and now he was thankful. He used a few well placed spells to clean up the unit, fill the cupboards with clothes and food and after a couple of hours it was ready for its new occupant.

Harry had no idea yet how he was going to convince her to come but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. The next thing on Harry's list involved going into work to sort out some things and he apparated straight into his office. He spent the next couple of hours going through old rule books looking for a specific rule about employing muggles. When he was completely sure he had a firm case, he apparated back to his home. It was really late so he decided on a good sleep considering the last few nights had been so restless.

The following morning Harry apparated straight to El Dorado and walked into the house. The front room was empty so he walked straight upstairs to her room. Harry knocked but when there was no answer, he opened the door and swore out loud.

She was gone.

_Poor Harry, he just can't seem to get a break._

_Let me know what you think if you like?_

_Sirius xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_HI everyone, back with Chapter 3 just a reminder that I am not J.K. Rowling just like playing in her world._

_Sirius xoxo_

**The Triangle**

**Chapter 3**

(Three months later)

Harry was neck deep in mud and all he wanted was a hot shower and a soft bed. He had been on this case for the past 3 weeks without a break and he had finally had enough. They had caught their target through the night and even though Harry knew he had a crap load of paper work to get through, he just wanted to sleep. The authorities were processing the prisoners and Harry was trying to get through it quickly. He answered as many questions as needed and then quickly drew his men in for a quick debrief.

"OK Ron and I are very pleased with today's capture and as a result we have stopped a significant group from rising to power yet again. Go home boys and sleep because your reports are due in a few days." There were a few groans at that but otherwise most of the men started patting each other on the back as a sign of congratulations.

Ron approached Harry and Sirius who had just apparated in, "Hey Harry are you going straight home?" Ron mirrored Harry's look of exhaustion and both of them needed some well earned rest, the last 36 hours had been intense. Sirius told them both to have a few days off and Harry gladly accepted.

He apparated home and just wanted a shower and a bed in that order. Julia heard him apparate in and she went out to meet him.

"Harry, my God how long was that mission?" She went to greet him but seeing how dirty he was, she pulled back.

"Hi Jules, I need a shower and sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow or even after that." Harry threw his jacket down and stumbled towards the shower.

"Ahhh I don't think so Harry, did you forget tonight is my presentation ball at Hogwarts?" Harry stopped and swore under his breath, he knew there was no way in hell she was going to let him get out of this but he had to try.

"Jules, honey, I am exhausted, I haven't sleep for four nights straight, I've been on that mission for three weeks, I really need sleep all day and all tonight, can't you take Thomas or even Mary?" Well didn't that open up the proverbial can of worms, her rant went on for forty minutes before he gave up.

"OK for heavens sake I'll go to your stupid ball just get out and leave me to have some bloody sleep will you!" Harry stormed off and slammed the bathroom door much harder than needed be.

Julia watched him walk away, _yeah you bloody well will escort me there tonight, the who's who of the press world will be there and I'll be stuffed if I'm going with out THE Harry Potter. _

Harry's head hit the pillow and he died. He felt her wake him up all too soon and he tried to clear the grogginess from his head.

"Harry get up and have a shower, your suit is hanging there and we have half an hour before we have to apparate in, so hurry up!" Jules adjusted the long silver gown she was wearing. Her long black hair contrasted beautifully with it and she knew it. The dress had one sleeve on and one off with a huge split up the right leg and a special slip to put her wand into on her left leg. The split almost hit her hip and the very high heels she wore accentuated her thin legs. Harry struggled against the light glaring in his eyes, they were burning from lack of sleep. He pulled out the pillow from under his head and put it over his face, ahhhh darkness.

"Harry GET UP!" Harry dropped a few swear words and then when the pillow was ripped off his face he let her have it.

"Julia for fuck's sake, leave me alone!"

"Potter don't you curse at me, get your arse out of bed and take me to the ball." Harry knew it was pointless arguing so he stumbled out of bed and walked into the bathroom and had a cold shower this time.

Harry walked out in his black suit and saw an impatient Julia tapping her foot waiting for him.

"Come on what took so long... did you even brush your hair. Damn it I hate your ridiculous hair!" Julia waved her wand over his head trying to tame it.

"Just leave it and lets get this ridiculous thing out of the way can we?" Julia huffed and roughly grabbed his arm and then apparated them both to the specified landing area in Hogwarts. When they landed Harry pulled his hand away and Julia spun around on him instantly.

"Listen to me, you ruin tonight for me and you wait to see what happens, am I clear?" Harry looked at her and wondered yet again what on earth he saw in this woman.

"Yes _dear_ I will be your obedient husband although I'm sure it doesn't hurt your career to be Mrs Potter either, so how about you don't forget that!" Harry walked away from her and she rushed to catch up and take his arm, she took a calming breath and plastered a smile to her face to be ready for her photographers.

Snap, snap, flash flash, cameras were going crazy, everyone wanted to talk to Julia Potter, Harry's wife and most importantly, the rumoured gold winner of tonight's prestigious award, '_The Skeeter Award of Journalism Excellence'_. Harry still marvelled at the ridiculous name for the award, fancy having Skeeter, journalism and excellence in the one sentence. Harry forced a half decent smile onto his face, just enough for people not to ask questions or speculate the end of the Potter's marriage. Little did everyone know how close that was.

Harry was bored to death and tried to avoid all the mingling that Julia was doing, Thomas seemed to have that covered anyway. As he sat and wondered what on earth he was doing, he felt a presence behind him. He turned and smiled, "Hello Professor how are you?" Harry stood to greet Professor Dumbledore and then they both sat down to talk.

"Harry I believe congratulations are in order?" Harry nodded and for the next half an hour Harry told Dumbledore about the mission and how successful it had been. After asking the relevant questions, Dumbledore got onto the subject he was here for.

"Harry have you had any further contact with Miss Granger?" Harry shook his head and then finished the Scotch he was drinking in one swig. He motioned for the house elf to get him a refill and Dumbledore continued.

"I find I am in quite an awkward position Harry," Harry looked at him and questioned him.

"As I said on my earlier visit, Hermione had hit rock bottom but after your visit and then her subsequent relocation, she found that she couldn't keep running and then discovered she didn't know how to find you."

"She's looking for me? Is she OK?" Harry was starting to panic, he was imagining the worst.

"'Ok' probably isn't the term I would use but as I said she has no way of finding you and unfortunately she is becoming quite desperate." Harry could feel his heart starting to race and he wanted to grab Dumbledore and make him tell him where she was. He tried to calm down but he found it wasn't working.

"Sir, please tell me where she is? I need to know, I need to bring her home." Harry's controlled voice showed Dumbledore what he needed to see.

"Harry your wife needs you here tonight, this might not be the right time?" For some reason Harry felt such desperation, he was worried he was going to lose her again maybe this time for good.

"Professor Dumbledore, I really couldn't care less about these Balls and galas, I will tell Julia I was called to an emergency, she's got that assistant anyway just please tell me where Hermione is, that's if you know where she is?" Dumbledore smiled and passed him a paper with some writing on it.

"Leave Mrs Potter up to me Harry, go, time is of the essence!"

Harry stood up and ran out the large doors and Thomas watched him leave and smiled to himself. After a considerable amount of time had passed, he went to Julia and told her he left and she was furious. Dumbledore found Julia and told her that there was a problem with the case and the Minister called him in. Whether it was out of respect for Dumbledore or the fact that she was just a little scared of him, she didn't argue with him.

Harry ran outside and pulled open the paper, it had an address on it, an address he was not familiar with. He landed there and as soon as he did he was struck with a howling wind. He seemed to be on a small island or the edge of the mainland but where? Harry looked around and found a small lighthouse that could have been abandoned. He approached and then saw someone sitting up the top with their legs hanging over. He looked at the figure and he was sure it was her, he could recognise that shape and hair flow anywhere. He panicked and apparated straight to where she was sitting.

"Hermione?" Harry said carefully, hoping not to startle her.

Harry was surprised when she started to laugh, why she was laughing confused him.

_Come on Hermione, you're starting to lose it. Now you can hear his voice._ She finished her drink and threw her glass over the edge. Harry moved forward and positioned himself so he could grab her if need be.

"Hermione please turn around?" Harry waited and slowly closed the distance between himself and her. She slowly turned around and gasped as she saw him standing there. She jolted and as a result she started to slip off the ledge, Harry darted forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"What the hell are you trying to do Hermione? Destroy me?" Harry pulled her up and checked her over to make sure she was ok. He then hugged her tightly to his body.

He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him, "You listen to me, I am going to take you somewhere right now, this time I'm not asking ok? I think apparating will probably make you sick but you'll have to deal with it." Hermione nodded.

"Where is all your stuff Hermione?" she glanced down at the bottom of the cliff and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Hold on to me and don't let go!" Harry grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in to him.

"Never," she whispered but with the howling wind and the crashing waves, Harry didn't hear her. He apparated them straight to his unit and they landed in the middle of the lounge room. Hermione let go and looked around staggering to get her balance.

"Where are we?" Harry waved his hands and lit the candles on the mantle piece, the fire in the hearth and a few other lights around the unit.

"This is your new home Hermione?" Harry walked over and adjusted the wards, he set them so nobody could enter and he especially marked Julia as he didn't need any surprises.

"But whose place is it Harry?" Harry checked the fridge and refilled it with fresh food as well as the cupboards. He showed her the main bedroom, the spare rooms, the bathroom and the small courtyard.

"It's my place Hermione but I've not lived here, its an investment property."

"Well isn't your wife going to be upset?"

"She doesn't know of it, don't you concern yourself with her." Hermione nodded even though she still felt odd.

"Harry thank you for everything, I'll pay you back, I promise." Harry shook his head and approached her.

"Hermione I want nothing off you, I just want you to be safe and happy OK that is all I have ever wanted. Stay here as long as you want, like I said the unit is not used, it's yours as long as you want it." Hermione nodded and then noticed his clothing.

"Did I disturb a special occasion tonight?" Harry shook his head, "No just a stupid ball thing for the press."

"Your wife you mean?" Hermione's demeanour changed and Harry took it as his cue to leave.

"I'm not arguing with you, have a good sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Harry leant forward and kissed her forehead and then he apparated back to Hogwarts.

He snuck back in through the large doors and noticed they were in the middle of presenting the trophies, he looked at the table on the stage and saw one silver remained as well as the gold.

_Good I didn't miss it._

He wormed his way through the standing crowds back to where he was seated and then he clapped along side the other guests as the person for Silver was announced.

"and the part of the night we have all been waiting for... the winner of the prestigious Skeeter Award of Journalism Excellence goes to... Julia Potter." A huge roar of applauds erupted throughout the hall and Harry watched as she took it all in. She just loved the limelight.

"Oh my goodness, I'm lost for words..." everybody laughed, "... well firstly thank you to the Board, I appreciate this award and even though I am the recipient again this year, it means more to me every year," more applauses.

"I would like to thank my assistant Thomas for supporting me as unfortunately my husband couldn't be here..." she stopped when he joined her on stage. "... oh you made it back sweetheart," Harry didn't miss the bitterness in her voice or the scowl from Thomas as he quietly slipped back away from the centre of the stage. The Master of ceremonies handed Harry a microphone much to Julia's disdain.

"I would like to take a minute to thank the people who voted for my wife. As you all know, the press and I have never really seen eye to eye," a few laughs throughout the hall, "but its refreshing when the news being told is... accurate... and from a … reliable source. Congratulations honey." Harry could feel her hand squeezing his arm in protest of his little speech and when he leant forward to kiss her lips she turned and he got her cheek. He wasn't impressed but he didn't make a scene.

He turned and stepped back to wait for her in the view of everyone and with one more round of applause Julia then left as well. Once at their table she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed it tightly.

"Where the hell were you you bastard, I told you not to stuff this up!" Harry looked over and leant into her with a smile on his face, from the outside it looked romantic.

"Remove your hand or I will make sure you never write another article again _dear," _Julia let go quickly. They were interrupted by another request for a photo and Harry put his arm around her shoulders and she almost died. He was deliberately trying to ruin her, she was sure of it. Julia had spent many, many times explaining to him how to behave in public and how to sit, eat, and especially how to take a photo and dropping his big arm across her delicate shoulders and ruining her hair and dress was most definitely not the right way. The night continued on and they were constantly bombarded with people wanting photos and quotes, Harry liked the ones who asked them to kiss for a photo and he smiled just waiting for Julia to decide which photographers were going to be fired tomorrow.

"Mr Potter can we ask a few questions on the huge case you uncovered last night?" The young man was hoping for a scoop but Harry hadn't done his report yet so talking to the press was a no no.

"Sorry young man its my wife's night tonight, not a night to talk work!" After the next round of food was served Harry told her he had to go back to the Ministry as he had to check up on some files. She had no interest what so ever in his work and discretely told him not to wait up for her she would be celebrating with her friends tonight. Harry internally cheered, finally he would get some sleep.

He apparated back to the Ministry and after making sure everything was processed he went to Hermione's to check on her even though he was force-ably trying to stay awake, he found the unit was quiet. Harry walked down towards the bedroom and looked in on her. She was curled up on top of the bed fast asleep and fully dressed. The moonlight was coming in through the window and it covered her with a bluey glow and Harry walked over and took a tendril of her hair and let it fall through his fingers. He gently lifted her small body up and laid her back in the bed under the covers. Harry knew it was wrong but he was just so tired, he laid down on his side to face her. It would just be for a few seconds. He just wanted to look at her face glowing in the moonlight but his fatigue took over and he fell fast asleep with his fingers entangled in her hair.

Harry slept so soundly and comfortably that he didn't want to wake up and the person he was holding was so warm and cuddly he then realised it could not possibly be his wife, she didn't even sleep next to him let alone cuddle him. Harry's eyes shot open and he recognised the room instantly. The previous night's memories came flooding back to him and he needed to get out of Hermione's bed before she woke up. He knew if he moved he would wake her up as their bodies were entangled in each other and it was difficult to know where one started and the other ended. She was pressed into his body and her hair was tickling his chest. Harry's arm was firmly around her body and his other one was folded under his pillow. Hermione's fingers were entangled with his and her legs the same.

"I'm awake Harry," Hermione slowly moved her legs away from his and untangled her fingers then she turned around to face him. The loss of heat on his body as she moved was very noticeable.

"Hermione, I'm sorr..."

"No Harry don't apologise, I know nothing happened, its ok." Harry tried to keep his mind clear and focussed but he was struggling, really struggling. The air was charged and he could feel it.

"I shouldn't of laid down Hermione, it was very wrong to do that to you but I was just so tired." Harry started to get up and Hermione laid back on her back and watched him.

"Harry why did you bring me here?" Harry was walking out to go to the bathroom but he stopped and turned around. He looked at her laying in bed and every bone in his body wanted to go back to her but he couldn't.

"Hermione I need a secretary, someone who knows me, knows how I work and most importantly can give up with me." Harry looked at her with anticipation, waiting to see how she would react.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

Harry looked at her and didn't really know what to say, did she want him to stay, should he even stay, probably not but he thought he would ask anyway.

"Do you want me to go, I understand if you do?" Hermione stood up and walked over to him and stood right in front of him and Harry wasn't sure of what she was going to do but he stood firm.

Hermione put her small hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes and then said "No, please stay."

_So now you know what Harry and Julia are like together, hope you enjoyed this one_

_Sirius xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Back again, hope your enjoying it and thank you to all the reviews, you guys are so awesome._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 4**

Harry looked into her eyes and he could feel the tension building in the air and in his body. He lifted his hand to move some hair away from her cheek and then she ducked under his arm and bolted towards the bathroom.

"I've got the bathroom first!" she yelled as she laughed down the hallway. It took Harry a few seconds to realise what she had done.

"You little minx, I'll get you back." Harry was about to apparate but thought better of it so he ran after her and even though she beat him to the bathroom he still pounded on the door.

He could hear her laughing from inside and the sound of it filled a part in his heart that had been empty for years. He knew he had missed her, but this just showed him how much.

He waited for her to come out and when he heard the shower start he again banged on the door, "Come on Hermione I'm busting!" his request was met with more laughter.

"You do know I could get in there if I wanted to?" Harry said cheekily.

"Don't you dare Potter or you're dead!" Hermione yelled out, secretly hoping he was joking or maybe not joking, she wasn't sure.

When she woke up and felt him next to her all her body tingled. She wanted him so much but she would never be enough for him, she didn't kid herself to know that he was doing all of this because he felt guilty and not because of any emotional attachment. Her resolve was starting to break when she asked him not to leave, he was standing in the door way looking at her with that lazy sexy look and she almost came undone at the sight of him. Hermione thought she had better lighten to tension that she could feel in the air so she made a run for the bathroom. Once she closed the door she leant against it and stifled a moan at being so close to him. She could hear him through the door and hoped he didn't hear her moans. Hermione looked in the mirror and her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy, _Oh my God Harry being this close to you is going to kill me, I'm sure of it. _She decided a cold shower was needed.

Harry figured he had about ten minutes to apparate home and get some clothes and even have his own quick shower. He landed in his room and looked at his bed all neatly laid down, still waiting for its occupants to arrive.

"Great looks like Jules spent the night away...again!" He didn't want to dwell on it so he grabbed a change of clothes and hit the shower himself.

He apparated straight back to her unit and was pleased she was still in the bathroom. Harry went to the room and laid out some new clothes for her and then went to the kitchen to start making some breakfast.

Hermione opened the door and peaked out, she didn't think of needing a change of clothes when she made a run for the bathroom earlier. She couldn't see him but she could smell some food cooking and thought she could creep into the bedroom and get changed. Hermione walked in and saw new clothes on the bed and he had left the top drawer on the dresser open with new underwear in there. She pulled out the first pair of undies and they were a black lacy pair with a matching bra, she looked through the drawer to see about ten pairs all with matching bras. She was touched he was so caring and it caused her heart to break a little more.

Maybe they could have something, maybe just something on the side...

_What are you thinking Hermione you idiot, he has a wife, a wife who was instrumental in banishing you from the Wizarding world and the ONLY way you are going to show Harry what she really is, is to be here so you can uncover the truth. Get a grip woman and keep those damn hormones under control._

After her little self talk she put on the black bra with the matching undies,

"Well it doesn't mean I can't play a little with his emotions, I mean he is a hot-blooded man..." Hermione thought even though she knew he didn't feel that way about her. She just wanted to see him look at her like he did this morning, for some reason he made her feel like a woman. It was just the way he looked at her, it made her feel sexy it was just a shame he didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her.

Hermione walked out to the kitchen and saw Harry sitting at the dining table with two coffees and some eggs, bacon and toast on the table. He was reading the paper and it looked like the most natural image in the world. She took it in and smiled. He looked gorgeous as per usual, he was wearing a pair of black pants with a white fitted shirt that hugged his muscular body well. His hair was everywhere and she laughed. Harry was watching her and when she laughed he questioned it,

"I just love your hair Harry, it looks so free!" Harry stared at her and couldn't help remembering what his wife said last night about his hair , _ridiculous hair _she had said and here was Hermione saying she loved it.

"Are you still sulking about the bathroom Harry?" Hermione stood with her hand on her hip obviously mistaking the look on his face for annoyance with her.

"Lets just say I won't be so easily tricked next time Miss Granger," Harry said as he raised his eyebrow and plastered a crooked smile on his face. Hermione laughed and decided not to broach the subject of there being a repeat performance of last night. They ate breakfast and the conversation was light but underneath there was a conversation Harry really wanted to start but he didn't quite know how to.

After they ate Hermione collected the plates and washed them in the sink and Harry had to stop himself from telling her to use magic. The feeling of guilt was eating him alive but he wouldn't change his decision if it happened again, there is no world where he could exist knowing she was dead. Harry walked out into the lounge room and as the day was quite miserable and cold, he lit the fire and settled into the arm chair and stared into the fire. Hermione walked out and sat quietly on the lounge opposite him.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" Harry turned to look at her and then nodded.

"Why, again I have to ask you why are you doing this? You don't need to look after me, you don't owe me anything Harry?" Harry looked at her and huffed out a breath, if only she knew how much he owed her.

"Hermione I told you I need a secretary and you needed somewhere to live, so I killed two birds with one stone." Hermione curled her legs under her body and waited, she sensed he had more to say.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Hermione nodded, "Why?" she looked down and started to pick off some invisible balls of fluff on her pants. Harry tried to wait patiently but when she wouldn't answer he pushed.

"Answer me Hermione, why were you at that lighthouse last night, what were you going to do?" Hermione looked at him and her stare was piercing.

"What do you think Harry?" Her tone was full of sarcasm and Harry lost it.

"Why Hermione, are you completely stupid, what were you thinking?" Harry stood up and walked over to the fireplace and was trying to reign in his emotions. Hermione watched him and said something she probably shouldn't have.

"Yes maybe I am completely stupid Harry, as if anyone would care anyway?" she said it quietly but considering Harry exploded, obviously he heard her.

Harry turned around and swiped his hand across the mantel piece and the small candle decorations went flying across the room and they smashed on the floor. Hermione looked at the pile of broken glass and then looked back at Harry. It was funny that she wasn't scared of him, she knew he was angry so she stood up and walked into the kitchen to get the small broom she had used earlier.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Harry was absolutely furious.

Hermione stopped, took a deep breath and keep walking knowing full well Harry would never hurt her. Harry ran his hands through his hair extremely frustrated. She walked back out with the broom and started to clean up, Harry grabbed her arms and then waved his hand and cleaned up the mess instantly. The use of magic pained her yet again bringing it to the fore front of her mind that she was so useless in this world.

"Why are you here, why do you even give a shit Harry, I just don't understand?" Hermione yelled at him tears running down her face. Harry grunted in frustration and he lightly shook her shoulders, "Hermione don't ever, ever, EVER do anything like that again. Do you hear me?" Hermione wouldn't look away but she also wouldn't answer him. He put his hands on his head and then sat down heavily in the armchair. Harry tried to get his thoughts in order but it was proving very difficult.

Hermione watched him as she sat down and wondered why on earth she agreed to stay here, maybe it would be better if she found her own place (yeah with no money and no job). She knew she didn't want to leave, she would never get to the bottom of things if she was away again, but staying here was proving far too difficult. Hermione stood up and quietly walked into the bedroom, she collected a few pieces of clothing deciding she would owe them back to Harry. She walked back outside and stood near the door.

"Harry I'm going I'll be in tou..."

"NO you're not Hermione, I'm not losing you again." Hermione gasped and whatever she was going to say was gone. Harry stood up and walked over to her and he took the small bag she had out of her hand and placed it on the floor.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it, I'll come by tomorrow and check in on you." Harry leant in to her, hugged her and then he kissed her forehead. She didn't reciprocate the hug but she closed her eyes and relished in the touch of his lips on her skin.

"Just promise me you won't go anywhere, please?" Harry's desperation was clearly evident in his voice so Hermione nodded.

Harry apparated back home and heard Julia talking in the office. He walked past, saw Thomas busily writing notes and saw that she was on the phone. He waved at her then continued down the hallway. As he walked down to his office, he heard Julia call out to him.

"Harry, did you see Weasley?" Harry turned around and saw she was leaning out of her office with the phone still in her hand.

"No why?" She mumbled something into the phone and then looked back at Harry irritated.

"He's been over here about 4 times, sort it out will you, I'm busy!" Julia stepped back into her office and continued her conversation. Harry rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom. He walked over to his clothes cupboard and pulled out a jacket and swung it around his shoulders. As he did this he swiped a few things off the dresser and he turned around to pick up the few bottles of perfume that fell over. He also noticed that Julia's wand fell on the ground and he bent down to pick it up and Harry rolled it around in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Julia was starring at Harry while he was holding her wand.

"What?" Harry was shocked that she would react like that. Julia walked over and started to look for something else.

"You lost my diamond earrings Harry, how could you be so reckless?" Julia pushed him out of the way and knelt down on the ground, she ran her hands around the carpet feeling for her earrings and then she found them. She stood up and slammed them down on the bench.

"God dammit Harry why do you always annoy me?" she turned around and stomped out of the room leaving Harry fuming.

"I hate that woman." Harry slammed down her wand and then apparated straight over to Ron's.

Harry apparated to the front of Ron's house and walked up to the front door and he knocked. The door opened and Harry looked down to the little person who opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Harry, come in dad is out the back doing the gnomes, its really funny!" Harry laughed at Ron's oldest son Scottie and held his hand as he led him out the back to his dad. As Harry walked through the lounge room he said hi to Luna and kissed the twin girls on the head. Lara and Angie were born 6 months ago and were now crawling around everywhere. Scottie laughed at his little sisters and as he was five now, he relished his role of big brother.

"Harry you look different I'm glad to see your soul is smiling," Luna looked deep into Harry's eyes and he found it unnerving. Scottie continued to drag his uncle Harry out the back and when he saw the state of his friend he couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Ron turned on his friend and glared at him.

"No wonder you're so good at your job Ron, that's a breeze compared to de-gnoming this garden." Harry laughed and after Ron tackled the last gnome he sat down with some cool drinks to talk to his friend.

"So Ron what was up, you called by home today?" Ron raised his eyebrows ever so slightly but Harry caught it.

"Was Julia rude to you?"

"Oh it's nothing I can't handle Harry don't worry, I came by to go over some case details but it wasn't urgent just wanted to catch up." Harry laughed.

"What Ron, three weeks sleeping in mud with me and now after one night you miss me?" Ron laughed too. Ron and Harry chatted for quite a while and then Luna called them in for dinner. They ate together and the kids stole the show, Harry loved watching the interaction between the kids and Ron and that secret longing started to burn its way to the surface again.

"So tell me Harry what have you been up to lately?" Luna asked as she fed Angie while Lara drank her drink then she swapped.

"Just work Luna, nothing too much." Luna glanced over at him like she knew something but she wasn't telling. Dinner finished and then Luna took the twins to put them to bed and also to give Scottie a bath. It left Ron and Harry alone and Harry took the opportunity to ask what Ron needed earlier that day.

"I was just going over some details Harry and I have a gut feeling we haven't really cut off the snakes head so to speak." This term brought another time to the forefront of his mind and he looked at Ron and his gaze startled Ron.

"Harry what is it mate? What's wrong?"

Harry stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside into the dark, cold night.

"I've found her Ron."

_Hope you like it, Hermione is here for now!_

_Sirius xox_


	5. Chapter 5

_It all happens here in this chapter, Harry and Hermione finally make it to the bedroom._

_Hope you enjoy it_

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 5**

Harry knew Ron would want to know he had found Hermione.

"I've found her Ron."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he stared at his best friends back. It took him a few minutes to actually comprehend what he had just said.

"her...as in her... like Hermione her?" Ron knew he was stumbling over his words but he was in shock. Harry didn't answer he just nodded.

"Well where is she, let's go?" Ron stood up so quickly that his chair fell over behind his legs and Harry turned around.

"She's safe..."

"Where is she Harry?" Ron's patience was wearing thin.

"We can go see her whenever your ready..."  
"Now, I'm ready now mate come on!" Ron picked up the chair and pushed it under the table and then yelled out to Luna he would be back in a few hours. Harry nodded and Ron put his arm on his shoulder ready to apparate.

They landed outside the front door and Ron recognised the unit instantly.

"Harry isn't this the unit we set up for you and Julia?" Harry nodded,

"Umm try not to use magic Ron, its still a touchy subject." Ron nodded and knocked on the door firmly.

Hermione was sitting in her pyjamas watching television and was shocked to hear the door, Harry said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow. She stood up and slowly walked towards the door, the person knocked again. Hermione opened it and stood there in shock at seeing her other best friend. For some reason she burst into tears and Ron immediately took her in his arms.

"Mione, sweetheart I have missed you, I can't believe you're here." Harry watched the exchange and felt something twitch in his stomach. Ron and Hermione had dated back in Hogwarts but called it off mutually saying they were better as friends but Harry knew Ron still held deep feelings for her. Ron spun her around a couple of times and put her back on the floor. He held her at arms length and the scrutiny was making her feel nervous.

"Mione you're too skinny, look at you but still beautiful." Ron smiled and hugged her again this time kissing her forehead. Harry was going to be sick in a minute, he was sure of it.

Hermione settled down and looked at Harry, "I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow?"

"Ron didn't want to wait." Ron dragged her into the lounge room and sat down with her on the lounge. He pulled her close to him probably afraid she would disappear and Harry watched from the seat opposite. Ron asked a million questions and he didn't really get many answers but at least she was smiling. She asked him about Luna and the kids and he dragged out photos like any proud dad would and she told him how cute they were.

Harry stood up and went to make some coffees, he actually needed to get some space from them actually. He was slightly miffed that when he and Hermione were together all they did was fight but with Ron she's smiling and talking to him. It hurt him deeply. Harry leant down and placed his arms on the bench and then he laid his head on them. He took a few deep breaths and then jumped when he felt someone slide their hand down his back.

He turned around and looked her in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Hermione nodded and stepped back to walk back to Ron, she thought Harry was still angry with her from earlier. Harry stopped her and took her hand in his and he pulled her back into his body. She placed her hands on his chest but did not push him away. He hugged her tightly and then she spoke to him, "Harry thanks for bringing Ron over, I needed to see him." Harry instantly let go and stepped away from her, "Yeah no worries." Hermione nodded and walked back out to Ron.

The conversations went on for a couple of hours and then when Hermione yawned Ron suggested they catch up tomorrow. He said his goodnight and hugged her again and Hermione walked him to the door. He smiled at her and put his hand on her chin, holding her face. She smiled at him and he leant down and kissed her cheek very gently.

"Don't ever go away again Mione, please promise me you won't do that to me again?" Hermione nodded and then hugged him. Ron smiled at Harry and then apparated back home leaving them alone again.

Hermione turned to him and again thanked him for bringing Ron over. Harry nodded and Hermione walked past him to clean up the nibbles and coffee cups in the lounge. Harry stood in the same place watching her.

Hermione finished and then walked over to the entrance of the hallway to her bedroom.

"Harry can I ask you something?" he turned and looked at her and nodded.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Harry wasn't sure he heard right but he didn't want to react badly. He knew what this meant, he knew what would happen if he stayed with her and he knew he wanted it more than anything in the world.

"Is it because you want Ron?" he had to ask.

She smiled and then walked up to him, "No Harry it's because I want you, I know your married, and I am not going to ask anything from you except tonight that's it. I'll never bring it up again and we will never speak of it again so they are the conditions, what is your answer?" Harry looked at her and lifted his hand to stroke her face then he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow." she nodded and he left.

Hermione looked at the empty spot in front of her and walked back to have a hot shower and then go to bed alone and let the tears fall in the privacy of her bed.

Harry apparated home and found Julia was gone again and really couldn't think of the last time he had actually slept with his own wife. Lately the relationship had been getting extremely difficult and it consolidated his decision to file for a divorce. He never loved her and would never love her so why waste time in a dead relationship. Harry looked at his bed and and maybe it was the thought of climbing into that cold bed alone, again, or the thought of waking up with Hermione this morning but he made up his mind and apparated back to her unit.

He walked in and heard the shower going and he stepped into the bathroom, he vanished his clothes and slowly walked up to the shower door, he slid it open and it was the first time he had seen her naked. Her head was back while she was washing her hair. Hermione felt the air shift and she slowly opened her eyes and looked to her left seeing Harry standing there naked looking at her. She took a deep breath and put out her hand to him and he took it instantly. The hot water ran over their bodies and Harry stepped into her space, he moved her hair off her shoulder and ran his fingers down her arm and around to her waist. He leant into her and she stopped before he kissed her, "Harry are you completely sure?" he smiled a genuine smile and leant in to capture her lips. He groaned through her mouth when he pulled her closer to his body and her breasts pressed into his chest. Harry deepened the kiss and Hermione hitched her leg up around his hip and Harry took this as his cue and he picked her up. He kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse points. Hermione groaned and held onto him for dear life. Her nails dug into his back and that seemed to spur him on even more. Harry could feel her entrance so close to his penis and it took him only a few seconds to slide her down onto him. They both groaned in pleasure and at the sight of Hermione in ecstasy almost threw him over the edge. He pumped into her body, holding her waist with his hands to control her movements. Her breasts bounced in front of him and he felt her walls closing over him and then she screamed his name. This sent Harry into over drive and he pushed her back into the shower wall and pumped into her even harder. Harry groaned and grunted and filled her with his seed. He was panting heavily as was she and he lowered her down so she could stand. Hermione looked up at him and kissed him hard. Her hands ran all over his back and she grabbed his arse, holding his body against hers. Harry eagerly returned the kiss and when the water started to lose it's heat, Harry turned it off and took a fluffy white towel and wrapped her in it. Hermione stepped out and passed him a towel and then put out her hand for him to take it. They walked into the bedroom and she laid down on the bed. Harry crawled up from the end and laid over the top of her not quite touching her anywhere. He gently kissed her neck and she moved to give him more access. He used one hand to remove her towel and slide it out from under her. Hermione laid on the bed completely ready for him and he looked over her whole body. He leant on one side and made trails over her stomach with his fingers. The touch was so sensitive and it was turning her on again. Harry sucked her breasts and ran his hands over her stomach and she got to the point where she was going to beg him to touch her there. Harry finally moved his hands down to where she needed him to be and he gently caressed her folds until she was almost ready to come again then he stopped and slowly slid down the bed kissing her stomach till his tongue touched her folds and she almost lost it instantly. Harry kissed and sucked and stroked until she screamed his name yet again tonight. Harry climbed back up the bed and quickly entered her again and she gasped at the contact. Her whole body was on fire and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Harry's back giving him better access and he pumped into her harder and harder. Harry then yelled her name and she followed him into ecstasy yet again. Harry was sweating and panting hard when he slipped out of her. Hermione held his body tightly too scared he would vanish. They climbed under the blankets and Harry pulled her into his body and kissed her head firmly.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Harry laughed and said a very firm no and hugged her close to his body.

"You're stuck with me Hermione, I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." Hermione smiled and then when she heard Harry's deep breaths and she knew he was asleep she got up. She grabbed her clothes and the small bag she had packed earlier and walked out into the lounge room. She quickly dressed and then stood looking at the small bag, conflicting feelings going through her body. The plan at the beginning of the night was to seduce him to stay with her and give her the one night she had dreamed of for so long and then leave. Leave and never come back and seeing Ron tonight was an added bonus which was why she burst into tears at seeing him. Hermione was torn she wanted to stay, she wanted a life with Harry but she knew she couldn't. It just was never meant to be. Hermione straightened up her back, found her determination and walked back into the bedroom to say one last goodbye to Harry. She leant over his body and kissed his forehead and had to stifle the cry that was threatening to escape. Her heart was breaking but she knew what she had to do.

"Goodbye my love."

_Poor Harry he just can't seem to get a break._

_Sirius xoxox_


	6. Chapter 6

_Time has moved forward now, its 12 months later _

_Hope you enjoy Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 6**

(Twelve months Later)

Harry was sitting outside in the garden looking at the scenery when he heard Julia greet Sirius.

"He's out the back Sirius," Harry turned and saw Sirius approach and he stood to shake hands with his Godfather. They engaged in small talk for about half an hour before a silence fell over the two men.

"How are you son.. really?" Harry looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah been better Sirius, and you?" Sirius nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Do you know its been twelve months Sirius, one year tomorrow that she broke my heart and walked out on me again." Sirius lowered his head and could not find any words to soothe his Godson's broken heart.

After she left him a year ago Harry completely lost it, he almost tore up Europe and half of America looking for her but she had vanished and it wasn't for lack of trying but he just couldn't find her. It made it particularly harder that she didn't have any magical powers because she could've been traced if she used her wand.

Harry ended up telling Sirius everything and it felt good to have some of that off his shoulders. He told him about the final battle as well as the last night they had together. Harry told him about all of his feelings and his deep, deep love for her but also the overwhelming guilt he had about her losing her magic because of his mistake. Sirius tried on many occasions to reassure him that he did not make any mistakes but Harry could not be told.

Ron and Harry had a massive argument after she left as he blamed Harry for losing her again and even though they still talk, the topic of Hermione is very strained. On one particularly bad point in his life, Harry broke up with Julia and told her never to return. They had the most enormous argument and she even left for a couple of weeks but she came grovelling back and Harry had no energy to fight her so he gave in. It was like a business arrangement now, they had separate bedrooms and basically only associated when she needed an escort to some ridiculous ball and needed to be seen as the famous Mrs Harry Potter.

"Son, I don't even know where to begin to help you but you have to move on, you have to accept the fact that she may have moved on without you..." Harry cut him off, "No! Don't talk to me about that Sirius, it's over anyway. I will never let myself be hurt by her again." Sirius backed down and lowered his eyes, Harry had finally had enough.

"OK OK Harry don't get upset mate, lets change the subject hey?" Sirius smiled at him and after a few minutes Harry nodded.

They spent the next hour talking about work and discussing the last case. Around lunch Ron popped in and they continued talking about work, it was the only thing that Harry had any interest in these days.

"Before I go back home Harry, Luna wanted me to let you know Scotties birthday is next month so for heavens sake don't make plans mate." Harry smiled and nodded as Ron laughed.

Hermione walked into the bookshop in Hogsmeade constantly checking behind herself out of habit. She knew exactly what section she had to go to and she swiftly walked up the long corridor. She pulled out a large ancient book and sat down with it quickly scanning the pages for the part she was looking for.

"Lizzy, how are you love? What are you doing here today?" a young pretty lady walked up behind Hermione startling her. Hermione was getting used to responding to her alias name, Elizabeth Jane or Lizzy as her workmates affectionately called her.

"Oh hi Jen, yeah I just needed to check on something won't be here long." Hermione struggled to hide the book she was reading hoping her work colleague wouldn't see it.

"Nah Lizzy, its no problem just saw my beautiful little Lilly-pad and I wanted a cuddle, oh come here to aunty Jen and give me a big cuddle," Jennifer leant over the pram and took Lilly Jane out and gave her a huge cuddle and played with her for quite a while.

Hermione took that as her cue to quickly finish scanning the book and then she wrote some notes. Jennifer took Hermione's daughter down stairs to see their boss, Marcus and they both gooed and gaad over the little 3 month old bundle of joy. It was only half an hour later that Hermione walked back down stairs to collect her daughter and say goodbye to her workmates.

When Hermione left Harry that night a year ago, she could of never guessed in a million years that she would find out she was pregnant in a couple of weeks. In light of that she decided to stay in Hogsmeade as she figured Harry would look for her away from right under his nose and it worked brilliantly. She changed her name to Elizabeth Jane, he mothers maiden name and her appearance. Once she knew she was expecting the need to get a job and find somewhere to live became an urgency. Hermione saw an add for a room above the Hogsmeade Bookshoppe and after getting to know Marcus and his partner Jennifer, they offered her a part time job looking after the shop. It was exactly what she needed, they were amazing bosses who didn't mind her keeping Lilly with her during her shifts.

"Hey guys I'll take my daughter now if you don't mind," Hermione said as she flicked her pitch black hair off her face. She needed to be sure she couldn't be easily recognised so she dyed her hair black, which matched her daughters anyway, and used bright blue coloured contact lenses at all times. She came face to face with a few people from school on occasion but they didn't recognise her but she was still overly cautious.

Hermione adjusted Lilly into her pram and pushed it out the door and turned right to get some groceries. She wandered down the street and was deep in thought and she didn't see a lady rushing out of a side street and straight into the pram. Hermione pulled back her daughter and quickly checked her and then turned to have a go at the lady but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"God woman watch where your pushing that damn thing, you nearly broke my ankle." Hermione quickly looked around to make sure her husband wasn't with her but luckily she was alone.

"My daughter's fine thanks for asking!" Hermione pushed the pram past Julia Potter and walked away breathing extremely heavily and hoping her heart would stay in her rib cage and she wouldn't throw up her breakfast.

_Oh my God that was way too close. _Hermione walked into a small café and sat down to check that Lilly was ok. She ordered a coffee and a sandwich and gave Lilly her bottle so she could sleep. Hermione was gazing at her daughter and had a feeling of panic at the thought of losing her when Harry found out he had a daughter. He was so powerful and not to mention financially stable and in all honesty Hermione knew she wouldn't have a hope in hell of keeping her in a custody battle. She roughly wiped away the tears that were filling her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked around and nearly died, yet again was she in the same vicinity as her arch enemy. Damn Julia Potter was sitting in the booth next to her with her back to her. Hermione knew if she stood up and walked past her she might get suspicious so she stayed put. Julia rummaged through her hand bag and pulled out her phone, Hermione noticed it was vibrating and she watched her quickly answer it.

"Yes what is it?"

"..I know what I am doing, just do your damn job,"

"hmm, hmm"

"yes ok just get a move on, I'm sick of waiting, Harry should've had that accident ages ago but here I am still waiting."

"Yes of course I'm going to do it, I want to be the one who watches his face as he falls to the ground dead!"

"Well it better go down on this next case or I won't get that money or that fame and neither will you. I know he has spoken of a divorce so it has to happen now before he starts the process."

Julia hung up the phone and dropped it back in her bag. Hermione couldn't believe it, she knew Julia was a bitch and now Hermione knew what she was up to but what could she do, who could she go to? Who could she trust?

Hermione replayed the information over and over in her head and her subsequent plan. She wasn't sure when he was scheduled to go out so time was of the utmost importance. There was really only one person she could trust, one person who knew Harry, who worked with him and who would help her. That was the hardest part.

Hermione walked over to the part of town that she had never gone near for fear of running into Harry. She approached the Ministry and waited until she saw who she needed. It was getting close to five o'clock and most people were leaving so it was becoming harder and harder to try and spot the man she needed. She saw Harry leave and her heart skipped a beat, he looked terrible. He looked like he had lost his will to live but as much as she wanted to call out to him, she refrained. Harry continued talking to Ron and at one point he stopped and glanced across the street straight towards her. Hermione let her hair slide down her face so she could hide and she hoped above all hope he would leave it. Thankfully he did.

Hermione waited another hour before she saw the person she wanted. He stepped outside and turned right and Hermione stood to intercept him. She pushed her pram across the road and continued walking straight towards him, she started to jog and then pulled into a side alley that he would walk right past. The man walked past her and she grabbed his arm.

The man turned around and pushed her back towards the wall with his wand drawn right into her throat.

_Its all happening now guys, _

_Sirius xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the battle finally and Harry finds out everything well maybe not everything just yet :-)_

_Sirius_

**Chapter 7**

Hermione panicked and realised she hadn't thought that idea through very carefully. She needed Sirius to see she wasn't going to hurt him so she raised her hands slowly above her head.

"Sirius please don't hurt me, I just need to talk to you." Hermione pleaded and Sirius instantly let go of her. He couldn't make out her face in the dark but he knew her voice anywhere.

"Hermione, Hermione Oh my God is that you?" Sirius pulled her in for a hug but she was still in the shadows.

"Hermione I can't see your face, what's wrong? Does Harry know you're here? I have to contact him, he will be so happy."

" NO Sirius you can't, I need to speak to you first but it must be in private can we go somewhere?" Sirius nodded and then suggested he apparate them but Hermione said No again, she couldn't do that so Sirius hailed a taxi. He was shocked when she pushed her pram out and even more shocked when he saw Hermione's black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hermione if I didn't know your voice I wouldn't have recognised you." He couldn't take his eyes off her or the pram and he was itching to ask.

"That's the point Sirius."

Once inside the taxi, he placed a silencing spell around the back seat and he turned his body to face her.

"Who may I ask is this little person?" Sirius put his arms out to hold her and Hermione took her beanie off her head and as soon as Sirius saw the black hair and her rich emerald green eyes he gasped. His eyes teared up immediately and he let out a little cry as he hugged his granddaughter.

"Hermione is this who I think it is?" Sirius was too scared to think, he needed confirmation.

"Yes she is Sirius."

"...this is my granddaughter, my little granddaughter I can't believe this." Sirius was very emotional and Hermione teared up as well.

"What's her name Hermione?"

"Umm... Lilly, her name is Lilly." Sirius couldn't help the strangled gasp that escaped his throat.

"Lilly, hello little Lilly I'm your granddad," Sirius hugged her and cried some more.

"Why didn't Harry tell me?" Sirius was hurt and then shocked with what Hermione said next, "That's because he doesn't know!"

"Hermione are you kidding? You have to tell him, you have no idea of what he has been through since you left him!" Hermione sighed and turned to look out the taxi window.

"Sirius I didn't come to you so I could get a grilling on what I did or didn't do. I know what it means to live a hard life, believe me I know all to well. I have a job and a place to live and I've done it without Harry, without the man I love, without my daughter's father! So don't tell me how hard his life is, its hard bringing up a beautiful little girl who looks like her daddy and I can't escape it, everyday its right there in my face." Hermione roughly wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. The taxi stopped at his house and they went inside out of the cold. Hermione settled Lilly down and then joined Sirius for a quick dinner.

"OK why did you come to me now, what is it that you want?" Sirius tried to say it delicately but Hermione exploded.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? You think I came here looking for money or something off Harry or you? Oh my God you obviously don't know me at all." Hermione stood up and walked over to the sink and placed her coffee cup and plate down. She turned around and walked back over to Sirius and turned him around in his seat.

"Listen to me, Harry is in grave danger, on his next mission he will be killed. I came here so you could help me stop that from happening. Will you help me or not?" Sirius was looking at her face completely worried that she may have lost it. Especially knowing how close to the edge Harry was, it was possible Hermione was in the same boat.

"Hermione I want to believe you but how could you possibly know this?" Hermione sat down and told him about all the research she had done into that night when she lost her power and Voldemort had escaped. She knew there had to be more to everything than what was on the surface. They talked for ages about what she had found and a lot of it made complete sense to Sirius. Why they hadn't seemed to be getting anywhere with the cases, why there seemed to be someone else pulling the strings? Why they were always one step behind, it just didn't add up.

"So now to find out who's behind it all?" Sirius said while stroking his beard.

"I know who's behind it Sirius, but you won't like what I have to say," Hermione folded her arms across her chest and waited. Sirius nodded so she continued,

"It's his wife!"

"Oh come on Hermione everyone knows how much you hate each other, you can't possibly expect me to believe you are being objective do you?" Sirius stood up and walked away from her close gaze and he ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to believe her but there was just too much against her. Hermione had made her feelings clear on many occasions where Julia Potter was concerned even going to the point of having to be removed from the wedding. She left London after that and had not had any contact with Julia again and as a result Harry either. Sirius realised she had also given up a lot.

"Sirius, I understand this is hard to believe but I love him, I always have but I have come to the point where I can accept he doesn't want me too..." Sirius went to interrupt,

"..no please let me finish, but this is Harry's life we are talking about, are you really willing to risk that because you think I want to get one up on Julia Potter?" Sirius huffed out a breath and slowly shook his head.

"If you can promise me that you and I will be there to help him, I will promise this to you Sirius. I will never contact him again, he will never see me and I will let him live his life. I just can't be in a world where he is not alive even if its without me. Sirius will you please help me save him?" Sirius stood up and hugged her tightly, he leant back and wiped away the tears she had falling down her cheeks.

Sirius sat down and asked Hermione to tell him exactly what happened and she continued to tell him everything she had found. It was quite a few hours later when Hermione left and Sirius started to make a plan. He worked for quite a while and then found he couldn't continue with his plans until he found out when Harry was scheduled to go out. Hermione knocked on the door some time later and Sirius was surprised she returned.

"Where's Lilly?"

"I have some friends who I work with who promised to look after her tonight for me." Sirius nodded and Hermione thought back to her conversation with Jenny.

_Jenny answered the door with her robe tucked around her tightly._

"_Lizzy, what is it, what's wrong?" Hermione told her friend that she had some urgent business to attend too and if by any chance would it be possible to watch her for the night._

_Jenny nodded and hugged the baby closely. Hermione passed her Lilly's bag knowing that if she didn't return tonight Jenny would have to bathe her tomorrow and at the bottom of the bag she would find two letters, one addressed to her and the other addressed to Harry Potter. She contemplated writing another one for Sirius in case Harry didn't make it but she decided Harry WAS going to make it, he would be alive tomorrow._

Sirius told Hermione he would apparate down to the Ministry to see what he could find out. It was better if she didn't come because the chances of her running into someone who knew her was a bit high so she waited at his home for him to return. Sirius apparated down to the ministry and walked up to his office. He was deep in thought and he had a million things running through his mind Sirius turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Ohh sorry mate," Thomas looked at Sirius and then he quickly looked away, for some reason Sirius thought it was funny he was here but he had other things on his mind so he didn't give it a second thought.

He walked into the main office for the aurors and pulled out the case files that were active. He found one file that looked a bit suspicious as it had a 'urgent' stamped on it. He quickly read through it and saw that it was scheduled for tonight. Sirius started to panic because he knew that if he hadn't been briefed on the mission then he had Buckley's and none of getting any information now. Sirius left his office and ran towards the Ministers office. He didn't expect to find anyone there at this time of the night but he had to try.

Sirius knocked on the door but everything was closed, he knew he would get into serious trouble for this but he used his wand to open the door and then went to the pending files. He found the one he wanted and quickly scanned for any information that might help him and Hermione tonight. After flicking through the 20 page document he pulled out some key bits of information one which he needed urgently.

The destination.

Sirius apparated back and told Hermione what he had found out, from the surface it looked like a standard mission but with the extra information Hermione had Sirius could see the faults in this mission.

"Hermione you stay here I will go down to this village and see what I can do." Sirius starting stuffing papers into his jacket pocket.

"NO Sirius I am coming too, I won't take no for an answer!" Hermione was very defiant.

Sirius squeezed the bridge of his nose, he knew she was stubborn but she wasn't thinking straight.

He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Hermione sweetheart you have a daughter you are responsible for, I can't put you in that situation especially the way you are..." Hermione put her hand on her hip.

"the way I am, THE WAY I AM... you mean being useless because I have no magic, that's what you mean isn't it Sirius?"

"Umm, well..." Sirius didn't know what to say.

"I don't give a rats arse whether I can use magic Sirius I can still help so either you will take me with you or I will hold your arm all night till you apparate. You have no choice!" Sirius grunted and then asked about Lilly again.

"She is safe, and if I don't make it I am leaving it up to you to tell Harry. If he doesn't want her please promise me you will keep her Sirius?" Hermione was pleading and Sirius had never seen anyone as desperate as she was right now.

He pulled her close for a hug and she cried into his chest. He ran his hands over her back to soothe her and told her Lilly would always know what a wonderful mother she had and she would never need for anything. Hermione nodded and cleaned up her tears and took Sirius' arm ready to fight the battle she had been waiting years for.

They apparated and the first thing Hermione noticed was how cold it was. Sirius pulled her into a small alcove between two buildings and put her behind his body.

"Hermione we need to get down two more blocks but the problem is these streets are deserted so if we are seen it will be obvious we are here to attack. Also the aurors won't know we are the good guys so at the moment we have to be careful of everyone!" Hermione nodded and Sirius took another look at her.

"We have an advantage too, your disguise won't give you away so we could probably use it." Hermione nodded again. Hermione waited for Sirius to give her the signal so she looked around. The town was dark and creepy. There were a few trees scattered around begging for some sunlight. The streets were littered with rubbish that was rolling down the streets like tumble weed in the olden day westerns. Only a few windows in the buildings remained intact, the rest were shattered exposing their occupants to the harsh environment.

They took about ten minutes to manoeuvre themselves down to the building they needed. It was probably the best timing ever because as they arrived the fighting started. The aurors were closing in on the building which meant the people guarding the back moved to the front to defend. Sirius and Hermione took it as their cue to sneak in the back. It was incredibly dangerous as they had to watch spells firing from both sides and stay out of the line of fire. Sirius knew he had to get Hermione somewhere safe so he found a room towards the back and quickly checked it out. It was an empty room with a few pieces of broken furniture scattered around.

"Hermione stay here until I come back for you ok?" Hermione went to argue but Sirius continued, "... if I don't come back then Hermione save yourself ok, get out of here and get back to Lilly as fast as you can." Hermione nodded although she was feeling a bit frantic now and wondered whether this was such a bright idea.

Sirius ran out of the room with his wand drawn and the realisation of the amount of danger she was in really hit her. She was fighting a battle completely unprepared, what on earth possessed her to be so impulsive?

Harry.

She knew she had to save him, if for nothing else she seriously doubted she would make it through this so at least one of her daughters parents had to survive. Deep in her heart she knew Harry would care for Lilly, he would love her unconditionally and that put some peace in Hermione's heart.

Hermione walked over to the window that looked out over the street, she could see the spells flying and then she heard some commotion from behind her. Immediately she ducked behind some old dressing table and listened as someone walked in and didn't close the door. Hermione chanced a peak out and saw a young man with dark hair looking through the crack in the door.

"Julia, Julia come here?" the man whispered frantically. Hermione watched as Julia Potter walked in, she had dirt and a few scratches on her face and arms.

"God dammit Thomas, where the hell is Harry, I thought he was here?" Julia was really annoyed and Hermione was relieved, maybe Harry didn't come. They continued talking for another minute when a spell came flying through the door and Thomas pushed Julia out of the way resulting in the spell hitting him directly in the chest. He flew backwards and hit the wall near Hermione and she gasped. Julia didn't hear it as she was hiding to get ready to strike whoever came through the door.

Hermione looked back out and watched as an Auror walked in.

As soon as Julia realised The Auror would know her she changed her entire demeanour. "Mrs Potter, what are you doing here, do you know how dangerous this is?" The Auror messaged another Auror downstairs that a friendly was coming downstairs. Julia looked back at Thomas' body and saw him start to move so she felt better. She walked out with the aurors acting like the innocent bystander and it made Hermione sick. She looked over at Thomas and saw him start to move and she thought she had better get out of there. Hermione crept along the hallway watching the stairs carefully. She saw someone approaching the staircase and she instantly panicked as she was in the open. The man got called back towards a main room and he started to run. Hermione could see more spells being cast and flying everywhere, she knew it was insanely stupid but she went downstairs anyway. There were dead bodies everywhere and as she looked to the right she could see a large room down the end and from her position she could see Julia's back. She had her wand drawn so obviously the cat was now out of the bag. Hermione crept closer and tried to listen, she could hear Harry's voice and Sirius too. She thought she heard someone say Weasley but she wasn't too sure. Hermione tried to find a way in the room without going through the only door she could see because that meant walking in behind Julia.

Hermione scanned everywhere but there wasn't another entrance, the element of surprise was all she had. She stopped to listen to what was happening.

"This is it, finally I will get what I wanted..."

"Julia I don't understand, what is this all about? Why are you doing this?" That was Harry's voice.

"Why, WHY you have the audacity to ask me WHY? Potter are you completely stupid or do you try hard to be? You killed him!" Harry was confused and then Sirius spoke.

"Voldemort." Harry turned to look at Sirius with disbelief on his face.

"What are you talking about Julia?" Harry lowered his wand but she raised hers to his face so he raised it back again.

"He was the greatest wizard this world will ever know and you killed him, a stupid little brat who knew nothing, killed the greatest wizard ever." Harry could not believe what was coming out of his wife's mouth.

"Julia are you under some spell?" Harry kept looking at Sirius and realised he knew more about this.

"Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?" Harry yelled.

"I'll tell you Harry." Everyone spun around and were shocked to see a woman standing in the doorway. Harry gasped and Julia saw red.

"Who the hell are you?" none of them recognised her.

She took the advantage of their shock to walk over to Harry so she could move to stand between him and Julia.

"Maybe you know me better with bushy hair and brown eyes?"

Julia realised straight away, "You bitch, what are you doing here, why don't you go and hide under the rock you have been under?" Julia spat out while she raised the wand to Hermione's chest.

"I'm going to kill you and this time no one will bring you back from the dead." Julia turned around to face Harry and Hermione knew exactly what she was going to do. Hermione didn't waste a single second, she ran and stood in front of Harry guarding him with her body. Harry tried to pull her behind him realising who she was but she wouldn't budge.

"Ohhhh how sweet Hermione, trying to protect your precious Harry. Well this time he won't give you your magical kiss and save your life, you are dead Granger."

"Maybe you're right Julia but you know you can't kill me with that wand don't you, so I hope you can fight because that's all you got bitch!" Julia looked at her with wide eyes realisation setting in.

Julia yelled but still didn't let go of her wand. Hermione stepped closer to her but still kept Harry behind her.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Julia glanced over at Harry but still kept Hermione in her clear sights. Hermione waited to see whether Julia would explain but when she didn't she told him.

"Harry the night of the battle when I lost my power it all went into that wand, Voldemort's wand. Julia has the wand because he recruited her straight after the battle knowing full well he was going to die. He brainwashed her to believe all his lies..."

"NO they aren't lies, he was the greatest ever and you killed him Potter so know my payment is your life and your money!" Julia spat out.

Sirius tried to make a run to disarm her but Julia saw him move and she turned and sent a stunning spell towards him, Hermione saw it coming and moved in the way of the spell. If the room's occupants hadn't of witnessed it, they wouldn't of believed it, the spell completely bounced off Hermione and dissipated into a blue light.

Julia completely freaked and ran towards Hermione and tackled her to the ground, Hermione kicked and Julia punched. The fight went on for a few minutes before Sirius had to common sense to stop it. He pulled Julia off and Harry grabbed Hermione and they restrained the two girls. Harry started citing the arrest code to Julia still completely shocked about the nights events.

No one heard a spell being spoken, no one even saw the spell until it hit Sirius in the back. All they knew was Sirius gasped and then he fell towards Julia, it shocked her enough to stumble and then she raised her wand. In the shock Harry had let go of Hermione and she reacted quickly. She rushed at Julia just as she pulled her wand out and spoke the unforgivable curse which was directed straight at Harry's heart, Hermione grabbed the wand and snapped it in two. Julia screamed as she watched the blue light escape from the wand and encircle Hermione. It lasted about one minute but it felt like it was forever especially to the witnesses. Hermione crashed down to the ground but was still conscious and she motioned to Harry to get Julia. Harry regained his senses and turned to take Julia into custody but found she had Sirius' wand drawn straight at him, she grabbed it in the confusion.

"Harry Potter I have had to live with you and deal with you all these years just so I could get my fortune and especially my revenge. You deserve to die for what you did to my leader." Harry was shocked.

Hermione was watching from the ground and looked around to see another wand laying on the side near the wall. She didn't know who owned it but it was all she had. She started to edge over towards the wall and it was going to be too far for her, she wasn't going to make it. Julia would kill Harry and this would have been all for nothing.

Hermione started to cry and reached forward for the wand but she was still too far away, it wasn't going to work. It was all for nothing.

Hermione felt something touch her fingers and she quickly looked up and saw the wand in front of her hand. She raised it and yelled out "Avada Kedrava!"

Julia didn't see it coming and neither did Harry, all he saw was the green light of the spell fly towards her then her eyes glazed over and her body slumped to the floor. Harry turned around and looked at Hermione holding the wand in her hand and she dropped it down unable to hold her own body up anymore. Harry rushed over and turned her around.

"Hermione are you ok?" She looked in his eyes and then mumbled something to him.

"I can't hear you, what did you say?" Harry was starting to panic he felt he was losing her again.

"Look after Lilly." Hermione then fell unconscious in his arms.

_One more chapter to go_

_Hope you're enjoying it_

_Sirius xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the final instalment of The Triangle, thank you again for your lovely reviews and I have another started already "wink wink"_

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 8**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and focused on the ceiling above her, it was pebbly and white - a hospital room. Hermione moved her head around and saw a small chair in the room and a table near the door. There was an arrangement of pink roses on the table as well as some balloons that said get well soon. Hermione glanced on the other side of her to see Sirius sitting in a small chair next to her bed. He had dozed off and she wondered how long she had been asleep. She started to move her body slowly so she could pull her self up and the movement startled Sirius awake.

"Hermione, sweet heart how are you? How do you feel?" Hermione pulled her black hair behind her and wrapped it into a knot behind her neck.

"I feel like I have been run over by a truck, no make that a train." Hermione reached forward to take a small glass of water off the side table and take a sip, Sirius passed her the glass and helped her drink.

"Sirius where's Lilly?" Sirius put the glass down and sat on the bed next to her.

"Firstly Hermione what do you remember?" Hermione realised he was avoiding her question and she started to panic.

"Sirius Black you tell me where my daughter is right now!" Sirius put his hands up in defence and said ok ok.

"Hermione please understand something, if there was any other way I would have made sure I did it but it's just..." Hermione started to worry.

"Tell me now!" Hermione felt the tears build up in her eyes and then the healers ran in and started running diagnostics on her. Sirius was shuffled away from her side but she was past the point of worried, she was panicking.

"Miss Granger, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" one healer asked and she screamed at him, "4... just leave me alone!" The healers moved aside when a doctor came in and he gave her a calming spell.

Sirius interjected and told them he needed to speak to her and it would help her state of mind so with some convincing the doctor left them alone again and went to make the call that he had been instructed to make once she was awake.

"Sirius talk to me now where is my daughter, no excuses just spit it out?" Sirius sat back down on the bed and took her hand in his but she pulled it away.

"Hermione she is safe..."

"WHERE?"

"She's with Harry," Sirius waited for the explosion but it didn't come.

"Why?" Hermione was abnormally calm and, truth be told it scared Sirius.

"Hermione sweetheart, you left very specific instructions with your friend Jennifer, VERY specific. She waited 36 hours and after calling hospitals and police and anyone else she could think of, she had no choice but to take her to Harry. The problem was she kept asking for Elizabeth Jane and nobody knew who that was Hermione, she was frantic." Hermione slowly nodded realising that was an error on her behalf, a huge one.

"How long has he known?" Hermione looked down at her fumbling fingers.

Sirius took a deep breath and told her a week and a half. All she did was nod. Sirius hoped it was just the calming spell because if it wasn't she was seriously way to calm.

"So I've been out for a week and a half?"

"Well no she waited till the second day before she took her to Harry so its been longer for you. Hermione do you remember anything at all?" Hermione shrunk back down into her bed and lay down again staring at the ceiling. Sirius gave her time to think.

"I remember that Harry is alive and that's all that matters. I need to sleep Sirius." Sirius nodded and when she closed her eyes he watched her face and saw the tear drops slide down her cheeks and he leant forward and kissed her forehead then he left her alone to process all the information. As Sirius left he heard a loud, painful sob escape her but he continued walking.

Some time later a healer came in and checked her out and told her she was recovering well but they wanted her to stay another day before she left just in case any complications set in. She nodded a non-committal nod, at this point in time she had no where to go and her daughter was with her father who probably wouldn't let Hermione have custody, so basically life was pretty shit.

Hermione was resting, probably from the sedatives when Harry walked in. He had absolutely no idea of what he was going to say to her and it was only Sirius' pushing that made him come to see her. Hermione heard the door open and thought it was probably the lunch lady returning to take her uneaten food so she didn't open her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to eat?" His voice cut through the air and through her whole body and she snapped her eyes open. He was standing near her bed but not to close to be able to reach her.

"Harry," she couldn't think of anything else to say as she sat up in her bed. She also noticed more flowers had arrived while she was asleep. Harry's expression could not be read and that unnerved her even more.

"Why?" Hermione looked at him and for some reason she just wasn't in the mood.

"Why what Harry? Why did I leave you a year ago? Why did I save your arse two weeks ago? Or the doozy of all, Why didn't I tell you I had your daughter? So tell me which one is it?" Hermione folded her arms and waited for the explosion, she didn't need to wait long.

"EVERYTHING Hermione try telling me the fucking truth for once." Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair and then grunted.

"NO!" Harry looked at her in complete disbelief, "No, NO! What the fuck does that mean? NO?" Hermione took a deep breath and then cut to the chase.

"When are you going to give my daughter back?" Harry completely lost it, he started yelling at her and she was yelling right back at him. For some reason Hermione felt the anger channelling into her hands and then she raised them and the flower vase across the room went flying to the ground smashing into a million pieces. Harry was shocked, he knew he didn't do it, he hadn't had an outburst of energy for years as he could control it now, it had to have been Hermione. He was shocked, he looked at her and asked whether she did it?

"Gee let me think Harry, can I do magic? ummmm NO YOU MORON of course it wasn't me!"

Harry thought he would try something, "Hermione you will not have any access to my daughter and if its money you're after then forget it, you will not get a cent!" Hermione lost it totally and the drinking glass on her food tray exploded sending shatters of glass all over the food. Harry wasn't even listening to the swearing she was throwing at him, he was just watching the accidental magic happening around her and it surprised him. The frame on the windows started to bend and Harry yelled out stop.

Hermione instantly stopped and looked at him wondering what on earth he was doing. Hermione was completely dumbfounded when he turned around and walked out of the door leaving her there.

"Are you kidding me Potter, get back in here now you bastard!" Hermione was staring at the closed door wondering what the hell had just happened. Harry ran down the hall to the Healers station and demanded to see the head Healer. He came out quickly.

"Healer Robinson, have you tested if Miss Granger has magical powers?" The Healer looked at him like he had grown two heads, "Ummm Mr Potter, of course she has magic, how could we have healed her if she didn't?"

Harry slowly walked down to the lounge area where guests waited and went to sit with Ron and Luna who were looking after Lilly while he spoke to her.

"How is she mate?" Ron's concern clearly etched on his face.

"Ron, she has her magic back but she obviously has no idea yet." Ron was shocked.

"Are you sure mate?" Harry nodded yes and when Ron asked if he could see her Harry nodded, "just don't make her mad!" Harry tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. Ron passed Lilly to Luna and rushed down the hall and burst into her room and the first thing he noticed was the smashed flower vase but he didn't say anything, he was too excited to see her again.

He rushed over to her bed and engulfed her in a bear hug. Both were openly crying.

"Don't you ever leave again Mione, OK? Promise me?" Hermione nodded and wiped the tears off his face. Ron hugged her again probably too scared to let go of her for fear she would disappear again.

"Ron I have to tell you something, there's someone I want you to meet, actually knowing Harry you have probably already met her." Ron nodded and then turned to call Luna in and as soon as Hermione saw Lilly she burst into tears and put her hands out to hold her daughter. Harry walked in and stood at the back and watched the exchange. Luna passed Lilly to her mother and Hermione cried into her daughters blanket and then checked her over to see that she was ok.

"That was a brave thing to do Hermione, I don't think I could've done that," Ron said as he stroked Lilly's head and she gooed and gaaed at the attention.

"It was Harry Ron, it was her dad and I couldn't let him die, not him." Hermione didn't take her eyes off her daughter and obviously had no idea that Harry was actually in the room.

"Mione, what are you going to do now?" Hermione looked up and was about to answer when she saw Harry standing against the back wall. She realised he would've heard her and quite frankly she didn't care, she knew he didn't want her and she wasn't going to fool herself into thinking he did.

"Ron I think that's Harry's decision to make but I have a place in Hogsmeade so I'm close!"

"Hogsmeade? You've been in Hogsmeade all this time?" Hermione nodded at Harry's interruption.

"I looked everywhere for you and you were right here?" Harry's anger was clearly unmistakeable.

"I counted on the fact that would look everywhere else but under your own nose Harry, I passed you many times outside the Ministry, plus I said you wouldn't find me again!" Harry rolled his eyes and looked away and Ron had a look of pride on his face.

The conversation flowed between Ron and Hermione for quite a while and Luna just listened, taking the baby to change her nappy when it was needed and helping Hermione whenever she needed it. Harry stayed in the room obviously not wanting to leave without his daughter Hermione thought, but he didn't contribute to any conversations but when Ron brought up that night Harry cut him off.

"Ron she hasn't made a statement yet mate." Ron nodded.

"I'll be happy to give you a statement Ron whenever you're ready?" Hermione asked but Harry snorted and then Ron told her he wasn't authorised to take it, she had to give it to Harry.

Great!

The healers walked in and out taking more tests and everything seemed to be fine with her and when she yawned one of the Healers told them they would have to leave and let her get some rest. After a lecture from Ron that she had to eat she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly and said bye. Luna hugged her next and said she would be back tomorrow to see if she needed anything and Hermione nodded. Harry waited till they left and he walked over and put his hands out to take Lilly and Hermione couldn't stop the tears escaping. She kissed her baby's head and told her mummy loved her and hopefully she would see her tomorrow.

"Hermione I'll see you tomorrow to take you home but we need to talk and I mean about everything ok?" Hermione passed him Lilly and nodded unable to trust her voice. Harry nodded and turned around to walk away but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, I never wanted to hurt you but I knew Julia was wrong for you, I knew she was up to something I'm just sorry I didn't see it sooner." Harry looked at her and he had a million things to say but he opted for one thing.

"That all means nothing now Hermione, you broke my heart and kept my daughter from me. For that, I don't know if I can get passed it." Hermione cried and watched him leave.

The following day he arrived just as she was about to be discharged and his mood was very sombre. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"You look tired," Hermione said and he looked at her and just raised his eyebrows. Hermione didn't say anything else. He signed the papers to release her and then asked where she lived. She told him and then they were standing in front of the Hogsmeade book shop. Hermione scrambled for the spare key and then opened up. She didn't ask Harry up but he followed her anyway. They walked into the one bedroom room and he noticed the scarce furniture she had. There was a babies cot, a gift he found out later, a mattress on the floor, a small two seater table and a few things scattered around the room. It reminded him of a time when he found her in El Dorado, no ties, no roots and the feeling of her fleeing became a reality yet again.

Hermione turned around and asked him whether he wanted a cup of coffee and he said ok and she went to the side table and plugged in her kettle. She made two cups of coffee but kept her back to him while she waited for the water to boil. When it did she turned around to find him seated at the small table with a quill ready and a small tape recording device, ok so this was only an official visit.

"Could you state your name for the record please?" Hermione nodded and knew once and for all it was over with him but she needed to get something off her chest first.

"Before you start recording Harry I need to tell you something. I knew your wife was out to get you, I understand that I may have looked like the scorned ex girlfriend or whatever it was we had but I wasn't. All I ever wanted was your safety and happiness that was it. Nothing else."

"Happiness? Huh are you kidding? you slept in my bed, you held me, loved me, or so I thought and then you LEFT me? How is that wanting my happiness Hermione?"

"Harry I am no fool, I know you just wanted a night of passion, a night to let off some steam and I was more than happy to pretend you loved me for one night..."

"pretend?, pretend? are you fucking kidding me Hermione I loved you, I have always loved you." Hermione couldn't hear this it was too hard.

"Don't lie to me Harry, you have no idea how much you are hurting me now." Harry stood up and walked around to stand in front of her and he pulled her up.

"Hermione I loved you, clear and simple and when you left me you nearly killed me, you have no idea what you did to me, none at all..." Hermione stepped away from his intense gaze and she started laughing. Harry was confused, she turned around and he saw tears running down her face,

"Harry you say you loved me, you say I nearly killed you when I left you well imagine what it feels like to watch the man you love more than life itself get married to someone else. Try that one on for size Harry. How would you feel if I married Ron, how would that feel?" Harry couldn't tell her that that would've killed him, he wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"Hermione we are just going around in circles here, we have two things that need to be done, one is the report for the fight and the other is what to do with custody for Lilly?" Hermione wiped her tears away and sat back down at the table.

"Before we start can you please change your appearance back?" Harry didn't look at her when he said this he keep organising his papers.

"And how exactly do I do that Harry, I need a hair dye to change my hair, the eyes are easy." She reached up and took the blue lenses out and Harry waited for her to do her hair.

"What Harry? I just told you I can't do it now?"

"Use magic?" Hermione grunted out that he was being a bastard.

"Hermione lift your hands up and think about changing your hair back and it will happen?" Harry leant back on the chair looking quite smug.

Hermione decided to try it to prove him wrong and was shocked when her hair changed back to her natural colour.

"What happened? What did you do?" Harry shook his head.

"Not me Hermione, that was all you!" Harry started the interview before she had a chance to think about her magic returning.

Hermione told him about the research she had done and how she was determined to prove Julia was fake. When Harry asked why, she told him it was because there was no such person as Julia Ryclaw before she met Harry. She didn't exist anywhere, no school had heard of her, no fixed address, no nothing. She charmed her way into Harry's life and it was all revenge for killing Voldemort. Hermione told him about her suspicions about her wand containing her powers and truth be told she wasn't one hundred percent sure on that night that it was going to work but she believed in her research. Harry asked further mundane questions and after an hour the interview was finished. Harry packed away his recording devices but he did not get up to leave.

"OK next point I believe Harry?" Hermione sat back in her chair and waited. She knew this was going to end badly she just hoped he wasn't annoyed enough to make it particularly painful.

"I have had a paternity test done and the tests show she is my daughter..."

"a paternity test, are you joking?" Hermione was disgusted.

"Well I have no idea of whom you are sleeping with Hermione?" Harry kept his eyes trained on her.

"NO I suppose you wouldn't but considering I wasn't the one who was married maybe you should've just asked me. Oh and also it wasn't me who was after your fortune Harry that would've been your 'charming wife'." Harry smirked at her.

"How about I offer a proposal and see where that takes us?" Hermione rolled her eyes and said whatever.

"OK Lilly lives with me and you can have access at my house, she isn't living here!" Harry looked down his nose at the small one bedroom flat.

"NO, how about you have weekend access and I will bring her to you!" Harry looked at her and even though he knew what he wanted and that was sitting right in front of him at this minute, he wasn't going to jump in.

"Ahh it still doesn't change the fact that I don't want her living here," Harry waited and Hermione grunted.

"Listen some of us have to work for a living Harry, I only earn enough to pay for this room and buy the essentials, I can't afford anywhere more expensive. My hours suit Lilly and I can take her to work with me. So moving or leaving work is out of the question." Harry looked at her and then caved, he didn't want to fight anymore.

"OK last offer Hermione and this is take it or leave it. You both will live in our flat and I will have access to my daughter any time I like, you can work if you want too but I will provide for Lilly and that means looking after her mother too." Hermione looked at him and she had mastered the polka face.

"And if I don't agree..."

"I will take you to court." Harry knew she would never get custody in a court battle and he knew that she knew that too. He waited for a few minutes and then stood.

"I'll give you 12 hours to think it through Lilly will stay with me tonight, you need a rest but tomorrow morning I will be back and I expect an answer!" Hermione nodded and Harry walked over to her and placed his hand on her face and gently stroked her cheek. He leant in and kissed her forehead and then said "thank you, thank you for saving me." Hermione nodded conflicting emotions taunting her body.

Hermione had a restless night and replayed everything that Harry had said. It didn't escape her notice that he had said "our flat" and she wondered whether it was a slip of the tongue. The following morning she packed up the small amount of belongings she had and decided to practise getting used to having her magic back again. She wasn't very focussed and as a result her magic was everywhere. She went down stairs to talk to Jennifer and Marcus as she knew she owed them an explanation. She told them her story and there were lots of hugs and tears and she promised to bring Lilly around to visit. Hermione went back up to her room and sat and waited, she knew Harry would arrive soon and when there was a knock on the door she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hi Beautiful," Sirius was holding Lilly and had a huge smile on his face and even though she was a bit disappointed she was more than happy to see her daughter.

"Lilly, come to mummy sweetheart," Hermione kissed her head and hugged her gently. Sirius smiled at the exchange and looked around her flat.

"All ready I see Mione?" Hermione nodded and walked over to the small bags on the table and took them in her hands. Sirius smiled and shrunk everything down.

"Still not used to having your magic back Mione?" She shook her head no.

They apparated back to the small unit that Hermione had lived in a year ago. She walked in and looked around, nothing seemed like it had changed much, she walked down to the bedrooms and looked in the first one and she gasped. It was all set up for a nursery, it was beautiful. There were small butterflies painted on the wall which fluttered around all the different walls. There were flowers all around the bottom and the butterflies flew in and out of them. There was a small bed in one corner and a space for the cot. On the other side there were lots of stuffed toys and a wardrobe which had all new clothes hanging it.

Hermione smiled and watched as Sirius set up Lilly's cot by the window and then she walked down to her room. She looked inside and a rush of feelings hit her hard. Hermione looked at the bed and remembered the last time they were here together, she looked at the window and remembered the sun streaming in hitting her face and she smiled at the memory of racing Harry to the bathroom. The tears were building up and when Sirius asked her if she was ok, she nodded and walked out to the lounge room and sat down.

"I don't know if I can do this Sirius," Hermione put her face in her hands again and let the tears fall.

"Hermione this is the best option for you and Lilly, you need to think of her sweetheart." Hermione looked up and the tears broke Sirius' heart so he moved forward and sat next to her on the lounge hugging her tightly.

Lilly was playing on the rug in front of her and gurgling and chatting to herself and Hermione smiled.

"Yeah it's all for her!" Sirius nodded and kissed her head and then laid down on the ground to play with Lilly. Sirius stayed there with her for the day and they ate lunch together. When Lilly had her sleep she practised her magic with Sirius guiding her and she found it was coming back to her quicker than she thought it would. Sirius brought her a new wand and after a few shaky starts she was starting to get back into the rhythm of it. Later that night Sirius suggested he should get home and Hermione asked him the question that had been on her lips all day.

"Is Harry going to avoid me for the rest of my life?" She tried to smile but Sirius knew what she meant.

"No sweetheart, he just thought you might want to settle in before he comes over."

Hermione nodded and kissed Sirius on the cheek and closed the door.

Hermione settled in quickly and she returned to work after a couple of days, it felt good to get back to normal. She started to add little things around the unit to make it homey, like photos of her and Lilly but she wanted new ones, ones without her blue eyes and black hair.

2am on Saturday morning Lilly was teething and she had a fever so she was up crying and Hermione spent a couple of hours trying to calm her down and when she finally dozed off it was in Hermione's bed snuggled down next to her. Hermione only managed to get another hours sleep before her alarm went off for work and as much as she didn't want to wake Lilly she had to take her with her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the clock next to her bed. She turned over so she was on her back and she raised her arm to cover her face. Her eyes were aching from the lack of sleep. She turned over to check on Lilly then she threw the blankets off her and sat up. She held her head again, and willed the fuzzy headache she had to go away.

"You know I spent a lot of time on her bedroom, I thought she might at least use it." Hermione knew his voice and it took a lot of restraint to not look at him instantly.

"She's been up all night 'cause she had a fever," Hermione stood but did not look at him, she walked over to her closet and took out some work clothes. As Harry was standing in the doorway she had to walk past him but he stood in her way.

"Excuse me I have to go to work." Harry looked at her and then moved to the side and motioned with his hand for her to pass.

Hermione had her shower and walked out and went straight to find Harry. He was sitting in the kitchen drinking a coffee waiting for her to come out.

Harry looked up and saw her standing in a white fluffy towel, water dripping down her chest and her hair in long ringlets springing up as she walked.

"Harry are you here for Lilly today?" Harry tried to get his head clear and as he didn't trust his own voice he just nodded.

"OK good I won't wake her then but I'll be back at lunch as I only have a four hour shift." Hermione turned around and went to get dressed. She walked into her room and leant over the bed to check on Lilly, she felt her forehead and she was much cooler. Harry walked in behind her and whispered if she was ok.

"Yes just keep checking her, she had her medicine at 5 so she will need more at 9. It's on the kitchen bench so don't forget ok?" Hermione turned to look at him and he was standing very close and she felt exposed.

"OK well I need to get dressed so if you don't mind..." Hermione walked over to her dresser and got out her underwear and Harry walked up behind her and gently touched her shoulder. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Feeling brave, Harry moved her hair away from her neck and he kissed it very gently. Hermione moved her head over to accommodate his touch. Harry slowly turned her around to face him and when she wouldn't look in his eyes, he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her to look at him.

"Hermione do you have any feelings for me still?" Harry whispered but she could hear him clearly. She grunted and then laughed, albeit quickly, "Still? Still? Harry I never stopped loving you, NEVER and I think it's me who should be worried about you having feelings not the other way around." Harry moved her hair away from her face ever so gently.

"Can we move past this?" Harry asked and it was a question that was on Hermione's lips too.

"I just don't know Harry, for Lilly's sake I want too." Harry continued caressing her face and cheeks.

"But I want you to want me for me not because we have a daughter together, it will never work if its not for me Hermione," Harry stepped closer and used one hand to snake his hand around her waist.

"Hermione I'm going to kiss you and if you feel nothing then I promise I won't bring this up again, is that ok?" Hermione slowly nodded feeling the anticipation build up inside the pit of her stomach. She watched as Harry leant forward and stopped just millimetres before her mouth, she begged him in her mind to connect with her and then he finally did. It was soft and gentle at first but it grew in intensity within seconds. Harry reached behind her neck and pulled her face in closer to his and he opened his mouth begging for access. Hermione complied instantly and the fireworks exploded in her stomach. She wrapped her hands around his body and held him closer to her body finally wanting to feel, finally wanting to connect with him again. After a few minutes they slowly pulled apart and Harry had a cheeky smile on his face but he was still nervous. Hermione looked down straight away as she didn't want to see the disappointment she was sure was written on his face.

"Hermione look at me please?" Harry tried to lift her face to his but she resisted.

"Please?" he pleaded. Hermione looked up and Harry rubbed his thumb across her cheek and he smiled.

"Please tell me you felt something?" he asked.

"Did you?" Harry smiled at her shyness and pulled her in for a tight hug, "Always Hermione, forever and always."

It took a little while before they were comfortable to go out in public as a family. Hermione received an apology from the paper who slandered her name all those years ago but she had moved on. Julia and Thomas were convicted and both sent to Azkaban and even at the court hearing, Thomas was still declaring his love for Julia even though she tried to frame the whole thing on him. Hermione and Lilly moved into Harry's house about a year later and the triangle was complete. They were married in a quiet ceremony with Lilly throwing rose petals down the garden path the following year. A few close friends helped them celebrate and at the reception Hermione announced that they were expecting another baby. They still had there ups and downs like every other couple but they loved each other deeply and that was all they could ever possibly ask for.

_That's it, I hope you liked it as much as I like writing it._

_Thank you again for your wonderful support, you guys give me the drive to write_

_Until next time._

_Sirius xoxo_


End file.
